Jelsa in (Bloodmoon rising)
by xElsatheSnowQueenx
Summary: taught to hate each other from birth Jack and Elsa find themselves falling in love and vow to run away together but a sudden turn of events splits them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thru the noisy chirping of the crickets and unendless croaking from the poly-three Toads, Footsteps and heavy breathing could be heard. "It can't be true!" The female voice was shouting aloud, "It just can't!" she let out a loud scream which quickly turned into a long agonizing howl as she took the form of a grey female wolf with purple eyes and white paws.

Tears can be seen coming down her cheeks as her sprint turned into a run. She wasn't thinking about where she was going, she just wanted to get as far away from her pack as possible. Her sister's words echoing in her mind _"I love you sis and I'll always be there for you. I promise..."_

 _"You liar!_ " she yelled in her head _"You said you'd always be there and your not and its all HIS fault!"_ another howl ripped thru the forest as she began running as fast as her body could carry her.

A loud thump could be heard coming from behind her, soon another female wolf was at her flank "Anna stop!" The golden colored female wolf pleaded "Your heading into bloodmoon territory. If they pick up your scent its all over for you. Is that what you want!?"

"I don't care" Anna growled "I'm gonna find my sister and bring her back even if it kills me."

Taken aback by this, the golden colored wolf suddenly jumped in front of Anna causing her to come skidding to a halt. "Then what!?" The golden wolf demanded

"Even if you find her you know she wont come back with you. She's left the pack Anna you need to accept that."

Anna's ears flattened and she let out a small whine "but Nala I'm her sister. She'll come back if I ask her to. I know she will..."

Nala let out an irritated sigh "Anna, when are you gonna get it thru your head that she chose being with that mutt over her own family. She doesn't care about any of us, if she did she never would have fallen for a wolf from the bloodmoon pack."

"I know." Anna replied meekly. She stared at Nala with her doe like eyes and whined "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"I wish it was that simple." Nala replied hanging her head "But its not..." Her eyes suddnely light up with anger "Understand something Anna. If we catch your sister on this territory again. Family or not, she will be killed on sight thats an order from the Alpha."

Anna gasped, "No, No you cant!"

"I'm sorry, the order has been given. if she returns. She dies..."

Those were Nala's last words before she disappeared into the safety of the trees. She paused for a moment as Anna gave out a loud mournful howl. "I'm sorry Anna...Truly, Truly sorry..."

With that she took off into a run, back to the pack awaiting her near the Borderline separating them from the bloodmoon pack.

0000000000000000000

As they ran, Elsa's ears perked up and moved from side to side like a radar. she recognized that distant howl anywhere "Anna" Her sisters name came out in a wisper, she paused in her tracks and looked up towards where the sound was coming from though she was knee deep in mud and dubree.

Her companion, a jet black colored wolf with eyes as dark as the midnight sky paused for a moment and turned around when he realized Elsa wasn't following him.

"Snowflake, whats wrong?" he asked, though he got no answer so he sauntered over to her and nuzzled her to get her attention. He managed to successfully snap her out of her trance "It's my sister." Elsa whimpered "She knows Jack," her whines became louder as she cried "She knows I've left..." She hung her head and began to cry. Jack lovingly licked her cheek "Shh Els, it's alright."

"No it's not. How could I have left her Jack...How...I shouldn't have..."

"They gave you no choice. Neither of our packs were gonna let us be together so we had to run away. Listen..." He nudged her again "We can come back for her, but for now we have to get somewhere safe. Once everything has cooled down we can come back for her. I promise."

With the tears now falling freely down her cheeks she dug her head into his chest "I love you." She wispered, "With all my heart and soul"

"Theres a time when I didn't believe that true love existed." He replied back giving a small and meek chuckle "Then I meet you and all that went out the cave. "Elsa Arrendele. Your my one and only reason for living now and I'd rather die then lose you."

As they nuzzled, the two wolfs made small wimpering sounds. Both pulling away as another familar howl peirced thru the night sky. Elsa worriedly gazed at her new mate "Jack?"

"I know what your gonna say, lets get going."

Elsa nodded and the two sprinted off though Elsa had to stop every so often to catch her breath. At one point she even collapsed and couldn't get back up so Jack paced around before snuggling beside her to keep her warm.

"Your gonna be ok." He assured licking her cheek "I promise." He stood guard the rest of that night watching over his mate. Sleep tried to consume him several times but his will to protect Elsa proved stronger and he remained ever so vigilant and alert the entire night.

When daylight came, he tried to wake Elsa but this task proved to be a lot tougher then he thought. She was out like a light, so he playfully pulled at her right ear, this triggered her left eye to slightly open. She mumbled "What's going on?"

"It's time to get going" He said thru a yawn "We've been here to long. The packs are bound to have picked up our scents by now."

Fully awake now Elsa nodded "K," And steadily got back to her feet.

Happy she was feeling better Jack smiled in content and they continued on their way. Though Elsa began lagging behind which worried Jack.

He'd never seen Elsa like this and was becoming more and more agitated and frightened as the day progressed. It was when the sun was finally beginning to set and they were resting by a small stream that Jack turned to Elsa who'd fallen asleep.

"Odin please protect her thru our journey" he thought as he stared at her with loving eyes "However long that may be..." He lowered his head on the ground and settled himself right beside Elsa giving her a lick on the muzzle before closing his eyes.

By the time he woke up again it was nightfall, he looked to his side his eyes growing wide with fear when he realized Elsa wasn't laying near him anymore. He stood up in a panic "No, No, no!" He started calling out to her but when she didn't answer he took off running. Sniffing everything from the bark off a dead tree down to the smallest rocks. His heart was racing as he thought of all the things that could happen to her out here alone.

"Elsa if you out there answer me. Just one word thats all i ask!" The adrenaline pumping thru his legs begin to dwindle as he slowed "Elsa where are you" He thought while taking in deep necessary amounts of breath, thats when he heard Elsa's soft whines.

He whirled around, listening as the whining got louder. He suddenly bolted, his heart leading him the entire way. It wasn't long before he came across a enormous waterfall. He had no time to enjoy the view as his attention went towards the white wolf laying on the rocks.

He quickly ran over to her side, The pure white wolf who's attention was on the reflection staring back at her smiled as she felt Jack's pelt against hers. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She looked up at the waterfall "I never knew places like this existed, its so wonderful."

"So are you, you know." Jack said with a smile. Elsa stared up at him with her Icy blue eyes and sighed gently. "Jack there's something I need to tell you."

She got to her feet and shook off the dubree in her fur, Jack watched her intently "What is it..." Elsa chuckled softly and reverted back to her human form. Jack followed suit and she grabbed his hand placing it on her belly. He stared at her confused before a look of realization crossed his face "No way," His smile grew so big he thought his cheeks would fall off "You mean..."

"Yes, your gonna be a papa." shock quickly turned to pure elation "This is so awesome. I'm gonna be a dad!" wrapping his arms around her, he suddenly lifted her up and whirled her around. As the two celebrated, they had no idea they were being watched "I would have never believed it if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes. Humans that can turn into werewolfs." The first man let out a cackle "Imagine the doe we can get for those two if we catch them"

The man beside him shushed him "Nuka has anyone ever told you, you have the biggest mouth on the planet?"

Nuka hung his head "Sorry Jumbaa."

"Is ok, your young. You'll learn." He held the dart gun up "Fortunatly those two are worth more alive then dead so we'll have to be very careful when we capture them." He took aim then and Nuka watched with a coy smile as the gun went off. Jack felt something hit his shoulder. He pulled something sharp out of his arm and stared at it in confusion. Everything started to go blurry. He tried to say Elsa's name but it came out slurred and he fell hitting the ground hard.

Elsa screamed and quicly fell to her knees "Jack, wake up" She begged "Please!" something suddenly hit her in the neck. Elsa pulled the dart from her neck and started seeing red and black dots. "Jack..." Unable to keep her eyes open she lost consciousness and passed out right beside her lover and mate.

The two hunters came out from their hiding spots both unable to contain their laughter. Nuka got to his knees and lifted up Elsa's head, her hair falling over her face as he did. He eyed her curiously "So what do we do now?"

"Easy. We take them back to Pritchard Black's facility in Arrendele and collect our money. What they do with them after that is none of our business."

Nuka gave him a salute "You got it boss." And cackled the entire way towards their car. Elsa and Jack didnt know it yet but their lives were about to change forever. In more ways then either of them could imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After awakening to what felt like days. Elsa held onto her throbbing head and sat up taking in her surroundings. She wasn't in the woods anymore she knew that for certain. There was a metal chair and table backed up in the corner and a couple of books outstretched on the floor.

The one thing that immediately came to her mind however was not the camera's placed all over the room or the plate full of food on the metal table. Far from it. What came to her mind was Jack. Where was he? Was he ok? And what in odins name was this place she'd been brought to?

Still slightly lightheaded from the dart she'd been hit with she steadily got back to her feet though this was no easy task. She had to hold onto something for support. She finally let go when the room stopped spinning.

She had no time to relax when the door to her prison creaked open. Fearful for her life and that of her unborn child she quickly took her wolf form, though the boy with the clipboard didn't seem dangerous she didn't wanna take any chances.

"Whoa now, it's ok." He said obviously nervous. He held out a hand. His gaze transfixed on the beautiful white colored wolf who was backing into a corner "I'm not gonna hurt you. My names Hans whats yours" He gave the beautiful creature a soft sort of smile.

"Elsa" She growled "And How do I know that? " Elsa asked, of course he couldn't understand her or at least she thought he didn't so when he answered back this took her by surprise.

"Because I'm like you. See." He held out his hand revealing the crescent birth mark that only her kind had. Elsa's ears lowered but she still didn't relax "Ok but I'm still warning you keep your distance. I dont trust anyone who works for those humans." She said the last word with such hate and spite that it took the boy back a little. Though he quickly regained his subtle composure.

"Yeah well those humans pay me enough to live and not have to worry about being caught and killed like some animal."

He caught Elsa eyeing the door, "If you wanna run go ahead I'm not gonna stop you" pushing back his glasses he gave a soft chuckle "I'm telling you right now though you wont get very far. Trust me on that, many and tried and many have failed. So do yourself and favor and get comfortable cause your gonna be here a while."

He turned and headed for the door, stopping when he heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard call out to him "Wait," When he did, Elsa swallowed back the little bit of pride she had to ask him the one question.

"Is Jack ok? Please I need to know."

when the boy turned back around a look of confusion was etched onto his chistled features. "You mean the black wolf that was brought in with you?"

Elsa nodded "Yes. Please I have to know."

at first the boy didn't respond, he looked rather uncomfortable like he just wanted to get out of there but Elsa wasn't gonna let him. She moved away from the corner and jumped in front of the door. This reaction caused the guard standing by to immediatly respond by pulling his gun from his holster but Hans held a hand up to stop him. "No, It's fine." He assured "Put that thing away you dont need it." Hesitantly he did though he didn't seem happy about it, thats when Hans turned to look Elsa straight in her icy blue eyes "I'm sorry." He finally said after a minute "But your pal had a negative reaction to the sedative used on him"

Elsa backed away, "No..." Her entire body began to shake, she was trying her best to quiet the loud thumping of her heart as she swallowed back the lump in her throat "I-Is he ok..."

Hans hung his head "He was dead on arrival. I'm very sorry..."

"No. it's not true!" She shouted tears begining to stream down her face "It can't be..." Hans apologized once more before motioning for the guard next to him to head out. When they exited the room Elsa let out a long mournful howl. she couldn't help it, Her heart was broken. The howl was cut off turning into a gut wrenching scream when she transformed back to her human form. Unable to stay on her feet, she fell to the floor and clutched onto her belly until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

1 month later

It was her 2nd week on the job and new Intern Kida La-moer had been assigned kitchen duty on the 19 floor of the building to which everyone had said was a real honor considering you needed special passes to be up here.

Of course, this isn't exactly what Kida wanted to be doing. She was more of a computer whiz and having to feed the speical cases was considered deemening in her opinion of course she would never admit it aloud.

Sighing in agitation, she removed the card from her pocket and slid it in the door of room 130B. She waited until it made a small beeping sound before going in with a tray full of food.

When she entered, the entire room was in shambles the only thing that made her feel comfortable was 2 guards with guns standing outside ready to help if she needed them.

"H-Hello?" She got no answer, so she just put the plate down and quickly tried to exit the room but heard the plate crash to the ground followed by a low growling noise.

She whirled around and froze when she saw the darkest set of black eyes staring back at her. They held nothing but anger and hate and it send shivers down her spine.

She could hear a low rumbling noise coming from the creature, his teeth bared as he continued to stare at her. Its when he made a move towards her that she ran for it and shut the door behind her just in time to see the creature scratching and banging against the steel door.  
She had to catch her breath before turning to the two guards trying to stiffle back laughter "Its not funny" She yelled "He could have killed me!"

"C'mon ya gotta admit it is a little"

With her mouth gaped open Kida stormed away. She was gonna have a talk with her boss about this, because the fact was she was not gonna risk her life for 10.25 an hour.

Though she'd be lying if she said she wasn't the slightest bit curious as to why they were keeping the beast locked up in the first place something that dangerous should have been gotten rid of a long time ago.

000000000

Realizing that he wasn't gonna get the door open and rather then hurt himself again Jack turned away from the steel door and headed back to his corner. Pushing the plate that had fallen the floor out of his way with his paw.

His stomach let out a small rumbling noise but he didn't acknowledge it. Instead his mind wandered back to the moment he'd been told Elsa had died it still hurt him just to think about it but he couldn't help it.

His reaction when he'd been told nearly got Hans head torn off. Jack couldn't help it, he was just so angry. First they lock him up then they kill the love of his life and their unborn child. He hated the humans so much for what they'd done that he refused to take his human form when they were near and always attacked whoever came into the room. No matter who it was. "Oh Elsa..."

He lay his head in his paws and closed his eyes "I'll join you soon. I promise." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Having been pinned down for what seemed like the thousandth time. Elsa being to weak to even move from the previous tests done on her just lay there as they stuck needle after needle into various spots on her such as her thigh, her neck and her shoulder.

the men in blue scrubs didn't even show so much as a bit of compassion as they mercilessly jabbed the needles into her and scrapped bits of skin from her weary body. Finally it was over, having got what they needed the men exited the room. She tried to get to her feet when their scents faded from the air but having been literally starved she didn't have the strength to get back up.

All she could do was lay there, her mind wandering back to the moment her path intertwined with Jack's. Her sister Anna's voice echoing thru her mind as she lay her head between her paws and closed her Icy blue hues.

00000

(Flashback)

"Elsa you can't go out there alone its to dangerous. What if your attacked..." Anna began but Elsa just laughed it off "Anna I'm just going to the stream its not like I'm gonna disappear forever."

"You might." She said softly. Elsa gave a small chuckle "I'll be fine. If your so worried why don't you come with me?"

Anna's reaction was as if someone had slapped her. Her mouth was gaped open and her eyes had grown wide with fright.

"You know I can't, I'm gonna be stuck babysitting the Dunbroch triplets today while the others go out hunting." Elsa quirked an eyebrow "Oh boy are you gonna have fun."

Placing her hands on her hips Anna scoffed "You know you could stay and help me. Just because your the Alpha's favorite doesn't give you the right to skip out on your dutys."

"Correction, babysitting is YOUR duty not mine and second I'm not his favorite. Nala is, besides I wont be gone that long I'll be back to help you wrestle the triplets to sleep in no time."

Anna seemed to be giving in "Alright." She finally said "Just be careful. If your not back in an hour I'm gonna alert the pack that your gone, got it?"

"Yes mother" Elsa replied back playfully before taking her wolf form and running off into the woods. She loved the adrenaline coursing thru her body each time her paws hit the ground. The wind blowing her fur back and the sun's rays shining on her brought her tremendous happiness. So much that she gave a loud howl of joy as she ran. She soon arrived at the stream, her heart was still racing as she slowed but all in all she was happy to be free and not under the watchful eye of their alpha. One of the most egotistical, idiotic, jerks she'd ever met.

Shaking him out of her thoughts she lowered her head and began drinking from the stream, lifting her head every so often to lick her lips and sigh in content.

She hadn't been there long when she heard the snapping of a twig behind her. She didn't account for how fast the wolf would be so when she jumped out of the way and landed he'd already calculated in his head which way she would be moving. He had her pinned before she could make another move. His teeth bared and his claws unsheathed.

She however showed no fear in her blue eyes and reacted the only way she knew how. She kicked him off, he fell onto his side but quickly jumped back onto his feet and charged toward her.

With the agility of a gazel, Elsa managed to duck out of his way so all the black wolf landed on was dirt. He gave a snarl of frustration and looked up towards his target "You move fast for a girl." He spit.

Elsa gave him a mock smile "Funny I was about to say the same thing about YOU!" She sprang forward, her teeth bared as she aimed for his throat though he once again predicted her next move and rather then duck out of the way like before he lifted a paw and slashed her across the chest. She let out a loud whine and fell to the ground with a loud smack. She could feel the blood seeping from her wound and lowered her head as the black wolf came towards her.

"Sorry but you left me no choice." The wolf growled "Now prepare to die. Bloodmoon." Accepting her fate, Elsa wearily got to her feet confusing the black wolf.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"If your gonna kill me, I don't want it to be laying on the ground like a coward..." when she got to her feet she received an electric shock of pain coursing thru her chest but refused to lay back down.

"So get it over with. Kill me just like your pack did to my mother and father..."

the wolf grinned in amusement "First off, you got it all wrong snowflake. I have nothing to do with the decisions my pack makes. I'm just a Beta and second I'm not a bad guy."

Now it was Elsa who was confused "Then why..."

"Did I attack you?" He asked answering his own question "It's my job to protect the territory from any intruder no matter how big or small. You're to damn close to my packs territory thats why I'm doing this."

Elsa was growing confident "You know you talk an awful lot." She remarked "Just kill me and be done with it..." She closed her eyes and turned her head away "Just make it quick and easy." After a minute of feeling nothing she reopened her hues and realized he was staring at her.

"What are you waiting for?" She questioned, he seemed to be getting irritated "Forget it." He finally said walking away "Just get out of here before someone else sees you."

He disappered from sight leaving Elsa to wonder what that was all about. On her way back to her pack she began thinking "I though the silver moon pack were a bunch of no good killers. So why did he spare my life. He could have just as easily ended me..." She would shrug it off for the moment and return to the den anna was in. She was so busy wrestling with the wolf pups she didn't notice how distracted Elsa was.

Its only when they heard the Alpha wolf howling, signaling they'd returned from their hunt did she barely begin to notice how strange Elsa was acting.

She had no time to ask however as they rushed outside to greet Pitch and the rest of the pack "Welcome back." Anna greeted him by bowing her head. A custom that was required for everyone so when Elsa didn't do it he cleared his throat.

She began fumbling with her words, her entire face turning a dark red from embarrassment "Oh sorry," She bowed keeping her head lowered "Please forgive me Alpha i got a little distracted, it was very foolish of me and it wont happen again..."

All was quiet for the moment as The Alpha slowly made his way forward and stood just inches from Elsa who began shaking just slightly.

Everyone held their breaths awaiting him to give Elsa her punishment but nothing happened. He simply made a small snort signaling for her to get back up.

She quickly obeyed, He continued to stare at her making Elsa feel slightly akward. without warning he lifted a paw (claws not extended) and smacked her across the face. She gave a loud yelp and took a step back, cursing herself for the mistake she'd made.

He once again lifted a paw to strike her again but Pitch's sister Eris jumped in the way this time. "Pitch that's enough." She growled "The girl has learned her lesson now leave her be." He stared at her for a moment, his nostrils flaring as he lowered his paw.

Without a word he stormed past the two she wolves and headed into the den. The pack following close behind. As she watched them go Elsa could feel the blood trickling down her cheek "Thank you" She said in a meek voice, Eris turned to glare at her "Understand THIS little girl. The next time you pull something like that I wont be able to protect you so keep your head clear of distractions understand? Especially around my brother. Thats all I have to say on the subject now go make yourself usefull and go out on patrol." Before Elsa could protest Eris bared her teeth and growled "Thats your punishment for that little stunt you just pulled now go."

Elsa's ears lowered and she could only nod "Alright" and took off running, it was only when she was out of sight that Anna turned to Eris "That wasn't fair" She tried to say but Eris stuck up her nose "Your just like your sister." She said annoyance clearly evident in her voice "Neither of you know your place in this pack. Well let me remind you of that."

As Eris got closer Anna started taking steps back eventually hitting the back of a tree trunk, she closed her eyes and shook with fear but when Eris didn't do anything she reopened them to find Eris walking away. Sighing in relief she werily followed behind her.

Anna and Eris were unaware of the set of black eyes watching from afar.

By the time anyone picked up his scent he was already on the other side of the border. he'd just wanted to see if she made it home safe which was weird for him since he absolutely loathed the bloodmoon pack.

So why was it he found himself suddenly caring about this specific wolf? this question would go unanswered as he was suddenly tackled from behind by one of the wolfs from his pack.

"Gotcha!" The chocolate coated wolf cried triumphantly, Jack let out a surprised 'oomph' noise.

"Your losing your touch big bro, It used to be I could never pin you." Jamie began to laugh, thinking the reason he'd pinned his brother was because he was getting stronger.

"Lets just say I'm having an off day and leave it at that." Jack said as he gently kicked him off and shook the dubree out of his fur "Now c'mon lets go home."

He expected him to follow so when he didn't, he gave a small growl "Jamie I said c'mon." The young wolf lowered his head "Alright, I'm coming." He muttered something else which Jack chose not to catch. "So anything intresting happen to you today?"

"Nope." Jack tried to erase what had happened earlier from his mind, but it was proving to be impossible. "Nothing out of the ordinary" Though Jamie could sense it was all a front, he didn't bother to press him on it. Even as they got back to their pack and Jack gave his normal daily report on what he'd seen Jamie could see the how distracted he was.

He finally got the courage to ask during meal time but one of the she-wolves was keeping his attention. Though he didn't seem the least bit intrested in anything she had to say. This still didn't stop her from offering Jack some of her peice of the catch or rubbing herself against him.

This was a sign she was interested in him. unfortunately This not only failed to work, it also irriated the hell out of Jack who was already getting to his feet. He tried to move away but the female wolf just followed, stopping in his tracks he reached around and snapped at her heels causing her to jump and whine in surprise. He shot her a look "Aurora I'm not intrested alright? So back up and give me my space."

The female wolf quirked an eyebrow "C'mon you cant be serious..."

"Aurora I'm DEAD serious" He shot back "Now leave. Me. Alone." before she could say anything more he bolted off into the trees leaving a very stunned she-wolf behind.

As he was running, he could hear the Alpha howling for him to return. His instincts wanted to do just that but his will wanted to be alone for a bit. He fought back and forth about it, his Will eventually winning in the end Pretty soon the Alpha's incessant howling stopped. Jack ended up near the waterfall his mother used to bring him as a wolf pup before she was shot and killed by a human hunter. She'd only wanted to protect him and Jack had been so little he couldn't fight back.

If it hadn't been for the Alpha he would have been killed to. Sighing he erased the whole scene from his mind and looked up at the waterfall smiling just slightly.

Until the wind picked up, thats when he caught the scent of another wolf in the air. He growled and unsheethed his claws. It was her again, no doubt about it.

Turning away from the waterfall he started running, he could hear her loud breathing as he got closer and closer. Giving one final push off his backlegs he landed on his target.

The two hit the ground with a loud smack. Raising a paw, he stopped mid swing when he saw the scar on her left cheek and the terrified look in her eyes. He was caught so off guard by this that he jumped off her. Tears started streaming down the white wolfs face. She sniffled quietly and whimpered confusing Jack. "What the hells your problem?" he asked "I didn't hurt you"

"Thats not why I'm crying!" she yelled back.

"Keep your voice down!" Jack interrupted "if they hear you your as good as dead."

"Why should you care anyway" Elsa challenged "Let them find me. I wanna die anyway." She got to her feet and started howling giving Jack no choice but to pounce on her.

"Your fuckin nuts. Now listen to me, if you get caught its not just YOUR life they'll take. They'll also kill me just for talking to you so do us both a favor and go back to your pack."

He got off her and began walking away. Elsa continued to stare after him "I don't understand. thats the second time you've spared my life..." She paused for a minute and shook her head "Why?" She finally asked.

Looking over his shoulder her gave her what looked to be a small smirk "I told you, I'm not a bad guy." With that he disappeared again.

Not willing to let him go so fast Elsa found herself getting to her feet "Wait" she called following after him. When she caught up to him she was smiling "M-My names Elsa. Whats yours?"

"It's Jack." He said simply.

"Well thank you for sparing me." Elsa said lowering her head.

with a shrug he smiled "Think nothing of it..."

"No really. I mean it, as a Bloodmoon wolf I'm obligated to be by your side until my debt is payed."

Jacks mouth hung open "Thanks for the offer but No."

Elsa continued to follow "You have no say in the matter. I owe you my life and until I can repay you your stuck with me."

"Thats the point, you wont have a life if you decide to stick around me" Jack tried to argue but Elsa was having none of it, "Meet me by the border tomorrow."

"what for?" Jack asked in confusion. Elsa could only smile "You'll see" And disappered into the woods. "No we wont" Jack said when she disappeared "Because I'm not going."

He didn't realize that Elsa was behind him until she jumped in front of him "Oh yes you are, its your obligation and duty as a fellow wolf to do so."

Jack was growing incredibly frustrated, he was wondering what her problem was. Though he knew she was right, a wolfs honor was sacred any time a wolf spared another it was the others duty to repay it. Sort of like a written contract that couldn't be broken.

Finally relenting Jack agreed "Alright fine, now can you go? I dont want anyone to see you." Nodding in agreement Elsa took off, her heart racing the entire way home. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As she lay there, huddled in the corner of her prison Elsa continued to uselessly pull at the black cuffs one of the guards had just placed around both her wrists. She didn't understand what they were for until she tried to revert back to her wolf form.

When nothing happened she came to realize the cuffs were suppressing her abilities to transform back so she was officially stuck in her human form and it scared her because now she was truly defenseless. "Damnit!" banging her left wrist against the wall didn't help it only send a violent, electric shock coursing thru her entire body. The only thing keeping her sane at that moment was the baby growing inside her.

The only piece of Jack she had left. This tiny creature that would depend on her for survival for the next few months was the only reason she hadn't tried to kill herself yet.

wiping away the fresh stream of tears from her cheeks her gaze went straight towards the door. A moment later it reopened. It was that boy Hans again, he was carrying in a small tray with what looked to be a stale piece of bread and some water.

"Please." She begged "You have to tell them to let me go"

"I'm sorry" Hans said as he placed the food on the metal table "I can't do that..."

"Then at least tell me what it is They WANT with me"

She watched intently as Hans ushered for the guard to wait outside though he tried to argue Hans won in the end and the guard left the room. When he was gone Hans took a seat on the metal chair watching as Elsa hugged her knees the only hospital like gown they'd given her fitting her tiny frame loosely.

Hans looked away in embarrassment "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to disclose that information either..."

Elsa turned away from the boy, anger hidden in her icy blue eyes "Then get out." She said softly, when he didn't move she yelled "Didn't you hear me? I said get out!" She stood up, anger driving her every step, she held up a fist to swing, her reaction caused the cuffs to send a bolt of electricty thru her body. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell to her knees holding onto her head.

by the time the pain subsided, she was already laying on her side hoping her actions hadn't brought any harm to her unborn child.

Unable to move, Elsa's platinum blonde hair fell to her face as Hans idly got to his knees and lifted her head up with a mock sort of smile on his face "Now you see what happens when you act out of line. Do it again and I'll make sure that you never see your baby again after its born."

With that he stalked out the door leaving Elsa to clutch her stomach "That's never gonna happen" She promised "even if I have to break out of here he will NEVER get his hands on you. Ever and thats a promise."

0000

As Hans stalked out of the room, he bumped into Kida who was rushing past him with some paperwork. "Where the hell are you running off to? We got work to do."

"Later right now I have to..."

Without warning he took the papers from her hands and threw them over his shoulder "You dont HAVE to do anything but help me put THESE..." He removed two black cuffs from his pocket "On experiment 302." Kida gulped and stepped back "No I'm not going in THERE again..."

"Oh yes you are, this is what we brought you in for. To look after him."

"Why?" Kida couldn't help but ask. "Whats so special about me?"

Ignoring her question entirely he continued to speak acting as if he hadn't heard her. "You've heard the story of beauty and the beast right?" Before Kida could answer he continued "Think of it like that, he'll be weary of you at first but eventually he'll fall in love with you and when he does we can use that to our benefit..."

"Your crazy, I wont do it!" Kida protested "There's no way in hell you can make me." She whirled around and walked away "Alright then fine, walk out of here. Just know you've seen way to much already so naturally we're gonna have to dispose of you"

She paused mid step and turned to stare at him. "You can't do that" She cried "You just can't..."

"I'm the son of your boss. The man who owns this facility. hes one of the most richest and powerful men in the city so yeah I can do whatever the fuck I want" He was loving the the fact that Kida was actually shaking from head to toe.

"So go ahead, leave." He challenged.

Kida glared at him, both fists clenched and her teeth grinding. she didn't know what else to do but sigh in defeat "Alright I'll do it..." she didn't have a chance to say more as he jumped in.

"Excellent, follow me then."

She did as she was told though she wasn't the slightest bit happy about it. "God what have I gotten myself into..." she couldn't help but think. "and how the hell can I get out of this..."

000000000000000

despite being bloodied and bruised Jack continued to throw his body up against the door though all his efforts were proving to be useless all he was doing was tiring himself out.

He finally had to stop when he felt his right front leg crack. Letting out a huge yelp he limped back to the place he'd made his sleeping spot. It took several minutes but the fracture eventually healed itself though the pain it caused as it did was unbearable.

So even trying to sleep was pretty much hell for him. He was sitting there with his head in his paws thinking of ways to end his own life when the door swung open. It was that girl again, "Hello" She said softly, Jack could see something in her hands and rather then find out what it was lunged at her. something suddenly shout out from it and hit him in the neck. He fell to the floor, the entire room going blurry.

The last image before slipping into unconsciousness was that of the girl standing over him whispering "I'm sorry." When he awoke again, he found that he wasn't in his wolf form anymore and every attempt at changing back proved useless.

"Don't bother even trying" The girl with the white hair said. she was sitting in a chair just inches from him "Those cuffs are suppressing your ability so just save your energy. Anyway..." She got to her feet though didn't dare to get closer to Jack then she already was "It seems we both got off on the wrong foot before so lets start over. Hello my names Kida." She held out a hand though Jack just continued to glare at her "ask me if I care." He spit putting as much venom into his words as possible.

Kida let her hand drop "Fair enough. So um, how old are you exactly..."

"Cut the shit 'Kida' if that's your real name." Jack got to his feet, making his way out from the safety of the shadows. When he did, it was clearly evident that the pants he'd been given fit around his waist rather snugly.

He started wishing they had given him a shirt. He felt funny without one though Kida didn't think he looked funny at all in fact she couldn't help but momentarily have thoughts of touching his chiseled abs which seemed to complement his scruffy white hair. Those thoughts were lost when she got her head back "Now tell me why the hell your here? What is it you want exactly?" Jack's gaze held Kida's for a minute, in those short moments it felt like he was looking into her soul Kida could feel her heart thumping like crazy in her chest and her breathing was becoming labored as he continued to stare at her.

"I- I don't want anything" She tried to say, which was a big mistake. He hit his hand against the metal table in anger "Bullshit" He growled angrily pointing a finger in her direction "You want something from me, now tell me what it is or I swear wolf form or not I will rip out your throat and use your intestines as a rope to break myself out of here." She gulped and shook her head "I just wanted to make freinds with you is that so wrong?"

He didn't seem to be buying it but backed away from her, allowing her to breath. He was leaning against the wall now with his hands in his pockets, looking away from Kida's direction "Get out" he said quietly "And dont come back, understand?" Not having to be told twice she stood up and all but ran out of the room bumping into Hans. "Well? How did it go..." He asked.

She had no words, she was both enchanted and frightened at the same time. The boys hauntingly beautiful blue eyes staying in her head for the rest of that day. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day and despite all Kida's best efforts to get that boy Jack out of her mind she couldn't, which led her to wonder 'why was he so angry?' Sure if SHE had been locked in a strange place and was experimented on like an animal, she'd be angry to but inside she knew there was more to it then that. Sure enough, she was going thru dozens of files that she'd found on the male when she came across an interesting bit of information.

"Oh my gosh that's it." She lifted up the paper as if it was the most fragile thing in the world, her eyes wide with both excitement and curiosity. "Whats it?" One of her co-workers asked peeking over his cubicle, he was trying to look over her shoulder. She suddenly whirled her chair around and held out the paper she was reading"This" She handed him the paper and he read it over twice "I still don't get it" He said handing it back.

"I gotta go" Kida jolted out of her chair and all but ran out of the office ignoring her co-workers demands on where she was going. She just knew she had to see the female wolf that had been brought in with the male wolf for herself. If she was right and she usually was, Hans had been keeping this very vital secret from her. Question was, why?

Taking the elevator up to the next floor she quickened her pace. Sliding the card she'd been given into door 120B. When she headed in her eyes immediately went to the one way window. She had to catch her breath for a moment when she saw the young girl sitting huddled in the corner of the room.

Kida's hand shot up towards her mouth "She's so beautiful" Kida couldn't help but think as she took a seat, she suddenly found herself leaning in just to get a better look. "Yes I'm sure of it now..."

"Sure of what..."

Kida nearly jumped out of her seat only relaxing when she realized it wasn't Hans but his second in command Milo. recomposing herself she cleared her throat "You know that male wolf that was brought in right?"

Milo nodded "Of course, I'm the one that took his blood tests and skin graphs. You know to make sure he was free of anything that could contaminate and shut down this entire facility. Why do you ask?"

Kida's attention was still on the she-wolf "because I just found out this she-wolf was brought in with the male."

"I'm not following you" Milo pushed his glasses closer to his face a look of confusion crossing his eyes.

"Don't you see what this means?" She didn't wait for him to answer before sighing "It means these two are boyfriend and girlfriend. So my question is, why in the hell are they keeping them separate? Wouldn't it be best to keep them together?"

Milo was crossing his arms now "Careful Kida, don't go sticking your nose were it doesn't belong. Just do what they hired you to do and thats it, no snooping in things that aren't any of your concern got me?"

She wasn't listening, she was watching the female wolf who had gotten to her feet now and was now inches from the window.

Kida could see the small bulge protruding from her belly as she paced near the window. a look of realization crossed her face "So thats why your so angry. You were separated from your growing family" She couldn't help but think aloud.

her eyes going back to the papers. She wondered why it didn't say anything about the she-wolf being pregnant. It seemed to Kida that Hans was hiding a lot more from her then she thought.

"A word of the wise." Milo yanked the papers out of her hands "don't mention what you've just discovered to anyone if you do there will be dire consequences." With that he left the room.

Kida absentmindedly placed her hand on the window, the female mirroring her move as if she could see her which Kida knew was next to impossible. The female leaned into the window and blew onto it. Creating a circle of mist, she quickly scrawled something on it 'Please help me' It read leaving Kida stunned. She stood up and quickly came to a decision.

She was gonna find out why the two were being kept separate and why Hans was intending on using her to win over Jack's heart which she knew now would never happen because his heart belonged to the beautiful she-wolf carrying his child.

Making sure no one was watching she used the card key to open the door to the she-wolfs prison and took in a huge breath before stepping in. She needed to talk with the she-wolf a little more and couldn't do it thru the one way glass, though she risked being attacked that was one risk she was willing to take "Here goes" She couldn't help but think.

The minute the door swung open, Elsa who had been standing near the glass window turned to look at the girl named Kida.

"Hello" The girl said "My Names Kida, I need to talk with you."

0000000000000

(Flashback)

It had been a little over 2 months since Elsa had vowed to stick by Jacks side. At least until she could repay her debt and despite his best efforts to not grow close to this girl who was suppose to be his enemy He was starting to like her. She was unlike any other wolf he'd ever known. She was beautiful, spunky, Fun and had the sort of eyes that could literally take your breath away.

There was never a dull moment when he was with her and he found himself dreading having to say goodbye to her at the end of the day though he didn't let on about this. He just played it off with a sarcastic remark and a corny smile though Elsa could see thru him, she never let on however as she was also starting to fall for the enemy of her wolfpack.

Sure He was a little rough around the edges and had a hard time showing his feelings but Elsa liked him for this all the more. She always found herself sneaking a peek at him as they patrolled together or hung out by the stream. Not to say hanging out together wasn't dangerous. They'd nearly been caught together twice already. Once was by Gothel, a wolf from Jack's pack.

He had Elsa hide and led the she-wolf away from where Elsa was. Another was by Eris from Elsa's pack she'd been wondering what was taking Elsa so long to return and went searching for her.

She caught Jacks scent Luckily Elsa was quick to think and covered Jacks scent by throwing mud on his fur though he protested a bit. Eris eventually lost it and went home with Elsa in tow.

throwing that from her mind, the two lay in the grass gazing up at the moon overhead "It's time for me to get going" Elsa said sullenly as she rolled over onto her stomach.

"I wish you didn't have to" jack said with a playful smile, Elsa nodded in agreement "Me neither, I'm gonna be stuck babysitting the triplets tomorrow so I wont be able to visit."

"Then I'll come to you" Jack said getting to his feet. "Stop it that's not funny. you know you can't. My packs gonna be hunting, if they catch you..." she didn't allow herself to finish the sentence. To think like that was to painful "Just promise me you wont."

Swallowing back the lump in his throat Jack nodded "Alright, I'll see you the day after then."

"Sounds like a plan." Elsa said with a smile, she gave him a playful nuzzle and departed. By the time Elsa returned home Anna was waiting outside "Where have you been?" Anna asked worriedly "The Alpha was gonna send the entire pack out to look for you."

"Sorry I was out near the stream and I lost track of time..."

"Well I'm happy your safe, c'mon Alpha is holding a meeting that can't start unless ALL the pack is here." Elsa followed her sister farther into the woods.

They finally made it to where the pack was settled. They had all formed a circle around The Alpha who was standing on top of a rock looking down on everyone.

Elsa ears were lowered as she made her way into the crowd and took her spot "look who finally decided to show up" Eris hissed "Your lucky that..." The Alpha immediatly shot Eris a glare silencing her.

"My fellow brethren know what I'm about to do has been a tradition in this pack for many generations. The moon has told me that is now MY time to choose a mate." Everyone began to whisper among themselves until The Alpha quieted them with one of his loud and spine tingling howls.

The whispering suddenly ceased and The Alpha stomped his left foot on the rock "As I was saying, I've been pondering over this decision for the past week and I can proudly say the she-wolf I've chosen is none other then...

Elsa closed her eyes, and felt her heart drop when she heard her name being said. Having no choice she made her way to the front of the pack as she did She could hear some of the she-wolves objecting murmurs. As she looked up at The Alpha. He seemed to be beaming from ear to ear. without a word she slowly went around to the back of the rock and joined his side, her head lowered sadly as the pack howled welcoming their new queen. Though they all knew it wasn't official yet until they'd done the ceremony on the last night of the fullmoon. It was simply out of respect and loyalty to their Alpha.

Elsa didn't get an ounce of sleep that night and ended up wandering aimlessly thru the woods where she eventually collapsed from shock.

She didn't want to be betrothed to the Alpha, Elsa believed in true love and despite him being her Alpha she didn't love him. In truth this hadn't even crossed her mind before because she didn't think there was a slight possibility that he would choose her. She always thought it would be Nala now that she knew for certain it was weighing down on her like a two ton weight.

"This can't happen" She told herself "It just can't..." It was the sole howl of her future 'mate' that had her snapping out of her lonely thoughts.

"Oh great..." She'd forgotten, now that she was 'betrothed' The Alpha would be keeping a close eye on her from now on which meant no more sneaking off to hang out with Jack, it hurt just to think of not being able to joke around with him again or catch and share meals together. Sighing she stood up and headed back though she was literally dragging herself. By the time she made it to the den The Alpha was waiting "Where have you been" He growled angrily. elsa lowered her head then remembered they would soon be equals and looked back up "Around" was all she said before brushing past him, "Dont you walk away from me" The alpha snarled "Elsa!"

Having no choice she turned around and huffed "What?"

"This wandering off alone like an insubordinate wolf cub will End NOW. As future queen you must start Acting as such. understood?" When Elsa didn't answer he repeated himself but shouted it this time. "Understood!?"

Elsa could only nod as she headed into the den, she took her place at the front of the pack where The Alpha usually slept.

When he joined her side, she shivered. He was huddled close to her now, his muzzle a few inches apart from hers. She hated this with every fiber of her being. Hated it with a blood thirsty passion. on top of being more uncomfortable then she'd ever been she could feel a certain she-wolfs eyes on her the entire time.

Nala, the one who was so incredibly devoted and head over heels in love with The Alpha that it was scary. Elsa knew Nala would do anything for him even taking her own life if thats what he asked.

Elsa wished in those moments that it was Nala up here instead of her. Sighing she closed her eyes trying to think of a way to see Jack one last time. Just to tell him what had happened.

Unaware that a certain pair of blue eyes had seen the entire scene unfold. He had taken off the minute he'd heard, reprimanding himself for getting to close to Elsa who he knew in his heart could never be with him because of being in a different pack. now he was paying the price for it. His heart and his WILL were broken. Both having literally been shattered in two.

He decided then no matter how much it hurt he WOULD put Elsa out of his mind, Debt be damned. "Goodbye Elsa may you find true happiness in your life. Even if its not with me..." He let out a sad, heart wrenching howl as he ran back towards his pack. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The talk hadn't gone as well as Kida had expected, the girl who said her name was Elsa hardly spoke at all except for a few nods and a couple of shrugs. Of course Kida didn't blame her for being so weary of her. still in order for her to help, Elsa would eventually HAVE to say more then two words and that day would have to be soon. Kida spent that entire morning trying to figure out how to get her comfortable enough to talk with her.

She suddenly got an idea, she ended up snatching an extra sonogram picture that the head nurse in the facility had taken of Elsa's child. It had been duct taped to the back of the very last page of Elsa's folder.

She was so excited to show Elsa the picture that her heart dropped when she realized the room where Elsa was to be observed wasn't empty. Two women with clipboards were jotting down information and consulting the other on various things such as changing Elsa's diet and even her sleep patterns. One of the girls even picked up on the fact that Elsa was slowly falling into a depression. They were now trying to decide the dosage of medicine she'd recieve to lift her mood back up. Kida was getting sick to her stomach as she listened.

She decided to return that afternoon after they had left. She was now back in her cubicle googling the behaviors of werewolves.

She suddenly felt someone watching her from behind. Their voice made her jump, she immediately stood up trying to cover the computer with her body.

"Oh good morning professor porter I was just um, looking up some info to help with our recent arrivals."  
She chuckled nervously hoping she bought her story. Professor Jane porter only wrinkled her nose, lifting the pen in her hand to her chin as she appeared deep in thought "Yes I can see your quite busy" She finally said "Very well then, carry on. However If I could make one tiny suggestion..."  
Kida could only nod, watching as Jane pointed a finger towards her desk "Clean up your workspace darling its an absolute disgrace."

With that she walked away, Kida mocked her proffessor behind her back but continued to surf the internet on animal behaviors.  
Eventually she had all the information she needed. she stuffed it in her desk to read for later and headed down to where they were holding Elsa.  
when she got there, someone was already in the room with her. It was one of her co-workers, his name was Gaston he'd just transfered to the floor and Kida already hated him.  
He would flirt with every single girl in the office and brag about how incredibly handsome he was. In Kida's eyes he was anything but that.

He was more like a creepy, egotistical moron who had the brain capacity of a fish. She wanted to keep a close eye on him incase something happened but she was called out of the room. So with a bit of reluctance she headed out taking one last look before she left the room.

00000000000000

Growing incredibly frustrated with his living confinements Jack flipped the table over watching it crash onto the floor. Stepping over it he headed towards the door and tried to jiggle the doorknob. Big mistake, the minute he touched it he was immediately shocked. Screaming out in pain he took a few steps back and cursed aloud.  
"Nice try" A voice coming from the P.A attached to the top of the wall laughed. "I was so sure you would have learned your lesson by now. I guess not."

The voice continued to laugh, pissing off Jack even further. "When I get out of here, you and everyone else are all DEAD" It was Jacks turn to start laughing "Your all fuckin dead" He spit, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before banging on the wall once more.

He finally settled up against it and let himself slide onto the floor. that's when he noticed the trail of blood going from the door to where he was sitting. All he did was smirk not bothering to see where it as coming from until he tried to sit up thats when he felt this stinging sensation on his palm. He casually lifted up his hand and gazed at the large slash in the middle of it. He didn't even know how he'd gotten it but he frankly didn't care.

He just gritted his teeth as it began to heal. pretty soon all that was left was a small scar in the middle of his hand, "Damn." sighing in agitation he clenched his fist in anger. he was wondering why his ability to heal hadn't been surpressed by the handcuffs but his ability to transform had.  
Scoffing, he kept his eyes on the door. Elsa's voice echoing thru his mind as he remembered the day his new best freind had become the one he felt he couldn't live without.

000000000000000

(Flashback)

It had only been 2 weeks since Elsa's betrothal to Pitch yet the entire pack was already starting to treat her different. They would always bow when she passed by, her babysitting dutys were passed over to Nala and she couldn't go anywhere without an escort. occasionally she would sneak away when Pitch and the pack were busy hunting or doing other things. She would wait by her and jacks meeting spot. Though every time she went he was never there and it confused her.

She would wait as long as she could before finally having to head back. as the days dragged on She was growing incredibly frustrated. 'where was he' she couldn't help but think. 'is he avoiding me? what did I do wrong?' one foggy afternoon she was about to head back ready to sulk in the den until the sun went down when she caught an unfamilar scent in the air.

She whirled around ready to defend herself but relaxed when she saw a not yet full grown chocolate brown wolf with the saddest looking brown eyes she'd ever seen.

He seemed weary of Elsa, as if her very prescence was making him jumpy "Hello..." She tried to say, but he shook his head and growled "Save it I'm only here because Jack asked me to deliver a message"

Her ears perked up at his name. her heart skipping a beat "Jack?" She looked around anxiously "Is he here?"

the young wolf shook his head "No, its only me."

Elsa's ears lowered in disapointment "Oh. I see..."

"Listen, stay away from my brother. You've done enough damage so just do us both a favor and leave him alone so he can heal."

"Heal..."

"Yes, do you realize how much you hurt him? That's why I'm warning you now to stay out of his life and he'll stay out of yours."

Before Elsa could say anything Jamie backed up and ran off into the woods leaving behind a very stunned Elsa. Jamie suddenly let out a loud howl signaling there was a wolf who didn't belong there. Jack immediately heard this and ran towards his brothers howling. Jamie bumped into Jack, halfway towards the hideout.

"Jamie, oh thank odin are you ok? What's going on?"

Totally ignoring his question Jamie smiled "Oh Hey Jack, guess what? I just got rid of your little problem" he was beaming from ear to ear until Jack shot him a look of confusion "Jamie what in Odins name are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that girl you've been sneaking off to see. I told her to stay away from you and just for short measures I alerted the pack she was here so we'll be rid of her forever in no time. Aren't you proud of me?"

A look of realization suddenly crossed Jacks face. His heart literally felt like it was about to jump out of his chest "No..." He began pacing back and forth in unision "no! Jamie what the hell have you done?" Jamies ears lowered in submission "I'm getting rid of your problem. I though you'd be happy..."

His mouth flew open in shock "Happy? What..." He couldn't even get a single word out because of how speechless he was. It all came out jumbled. Well most of it. "Listen here little bro what I do is my fuckin buisness so do me a favor and think before you stick your damn muzzle in where it doesn't belong." With that he jumped over Jamie and ran off to find Elsa. Sure he'd vowed to forget about her but he couldn't allow her to be killed. Not by his packs paws. No damn way in hell.

000000000

The sudden howling of a nearby wolf caught Elsa's attention. They were calling to the pack signaling there was someone there that didn't belong which was her.

It happened in an instant she could feel them getting closer and did the only thing she could think of. As the footsteps got closer she took off in a run, her breathing becoming labored as she made her way back to the border. Her usual way was blocked by two dark grey wolves. Fearing for her life she ran off in a different direction hoping her second way across wasn't blocked.

She could hear their growling and snarling they were out for blood. Her blood, "Thats not gonna happen today" She told herself, pumping as much adrenaline into her legs as she could before bolting forward to the nearest way to cross over to the other side of the border.

The shortest way she knew was just ahead, unfortunately she wasn't thinking and ended up taking a wrong turn leading towards the waterfall. She tried to turn and run in the other direction but the two chocolate brown wolves showed up out of no where. "That's far enough" One of the female wolves growled slinking forward with her teeth bared. drool dripping from them from the wolf being so anxious to kill her.

Elsa tried to act brave. She refused to let them see the fear in her eyes as she lunged forward trying to swipe at one of them but the wolf was fast and headbutted Elsa in the chest. she let out a loud yelp as She fell onto her back. Quickly shaking off the shock and jumping back to her feet.

It was now pouring rain, lightning streaking across the night sky as One of the wolves made a small noise similar to a laugh. "I can't wait to rip you apart. peice by bloody piece." Elsa was now backed up as far as she could go, turned back around watching as a small rock fell into the water below. That was it, she was gonna die here. Oh if only she could see Jack one final time before she met her end. Accepting her fate she closed her eyes as the first she-wolf leapt.

To BE CONTINUED 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pacing back and forth in the tiny room Elsa paused for a moment when she felt her child kick. She couldn't help but smile as she put her hand over her belly and began talking to it. "I wont let them take you from me even if I die trying their NOT getting their hands on you." As if sensing her anger, she recieved another kick, it didn't hurt but it was a lot harder then the first time.

"Easy there kiddo, Momma's not angry just frustrated." letting herself drop onto the floor Elsa eyed the window for a moment. They were watching her, she knew that much. What she didn't know was what exactly for, they'd poked her, took peices of her skin. clipped bits of her hair off and had even taken some of her saliva but never said what it was for. They just pinned her down and took what they needed. Had it been any other time she'd have fought back but for the sake of her child she kept still and let them take what they wanted. Becoming lost in thought she absentmindely starting fiddling with the handcuff on her right hand. Despite knowing it wouldn't come off.

She kept messing with it until a small jolt of electricity jolted up her arm. She yelped in pain and jumped back into the small corner.  
Cursing under her breath, she shot an ice cold glare thru the window before turning her back to it and laying down on the Ice cold floor, though it felt good on her bare skin.

Of course the humans had long since given her a cot to sleep on but she refused to even touch it she didn't want anything the humans gave her. if it hadn't been for the fact she was carrying a child she would have also turned down the food they tried to get her to eat. Sighing in agitation there wasn't much she could do but wrap her arms around her stomach and drift off to sleep. Her mind going back to her pack. Did they know she was gone? If so did they even miss her? She doubted that, not with what had happened between them. They were most likely more then happy to be rid of her. The only one she truly missed was Anna it hurt her to think that she might hate her for leaving as abruptly as she did, it's not like she had a choice. they practically chased her out.

"Don't worry" she told her baby "We'll be free soon, I promise..."

0000000000000

(Flashback)

Feeling incredibly weary, Elsa used the last strength she had to get herself out of the ice cold water though it was no easy task. She some how managed and dragged herself onto shore. She couldn't take it, her heart was beating so fast and she could barely breath it felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of her.  
With shaky paws she began to think of Anna, please don't let me die here she thought to herself 'Not like this...' unable to keep her eyes open she fell into a dreamless sleep. Awakening mere minutes later to the frantic yelling of a familar wolf.

She could see Jack's ears perked up as she opened her eyes "J-Jack...?" as she struggled to get to her feet she felt a sharp pain course thru her left foot.

"Don't stand up to quickly" Jack warned "You almost..." Shaking his head he let what he was gonna say drop "I'm just glad your ok. Now just rest for now."  
Moving over to her left side he curled up beside her and put his muzzle near hers causing her to blush a deep red. "What's wrong?" He asked totally oblivious to the fact that Elsa's heart as beating like a jack rabbits. This time it wasn't from being cold.

"N-Nothing" She said quickly "I'm just glad your here even though..."  
"Even though what?" Jack asked confused, Elsa didn't have to say anything all she had to do was look at him and he immediatly understood.

"Even though your gonna become mates with someone else." He swallowed back the vile forming in his throat and forced himself to continue "Which I forgot to congratulate you on..."

"Oh stop it!" Elsa suddenly shouted taking him off guard "Do you think I want this? Well I hate to break it to you but I don't. I never did, he's not the one that I..."

"That you what?" He asked curiously, she turned away from him then "It's nothing. Nevermind, forget I even said anything."

"No tell me" He pressed "What were you gonna say..."

"Why do you wanna know?"

His mouth dropped "I wanna know because if you were gonna say what I think you were gonna say then I might..." He started fumbling with the words "Um- I might...I Might feel the same way..."

"Y-Yeah?"

He nodded "Yeah. It took nearly losing you to realize it but I- well I L0v..."

All of a sudden Elsa started coughing and wheezing again, her entire body began shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to regain her breath.

"Elsa whats wrong?"

"I- I don't... I don't know..." She struggled to say choking on her words, everything started going black again. She could hear Jack's worried crys as she drifted off again.

000000000000000

Bloodied, beaten and bruised. Jack rubbed his right fist as he recalled that mornings events. He'd refused to eat again, prompting the men in scrubs to pin him down and shove a needle in his arm. "Listen here wolf, we need you alive so if you refuse to eat then we'll have to force you too." Han's had told him, Jack damn near spit in his face but was so weak from hunger he didn't even have the strength too.

"Damn them all to hell" He cursed aloud, throwing a punch at the wall. This did nothing but send another string of pain coursing thru his hand.

"Shit." He rubbed it more gingerly this time and lay his head back, he closed his eyes for a moment and could hear Elsa's voice. Not literally but from the memories he had of her.

"c'mon slow poke, catch me." With the elegance of a gazel, Elsa who was in her human form jumped into a nearby tree and hung from it like a monkey as she egged Jack to follow her. The shirt and shorts Jack had stolen for her were beyond Itchy but she felt she could deal with it. It wasn't as bad as the clothes Jack had stolen for himself which looked more uncomfortable then hers did.

"Don't challenge me" Jack teased "I guarantee you'll lose."

"Is that a threat?" She asked, Jack only grinned "Nope. that's a promise."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my paws." She laughed disappearing into the tree. When she poked her head back out Jack was gone. Curious as to where he went. She jumped down and looked around "Jack?" No answer so she called him again "C'mon now this isn't funny..."

She took a few steps forward, it happened so quickly then she didn't have time to react. He appeared from out of nowhere and had her pinned within seconds.

She let out a suprised "oomph" as both their bodies hit the ground. Jack was now laughing his head off as Elsa shouted "jack that was a low down, dirty, rotten trick!"

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

His laughter quieted as he realized the position the two were in. He was laying on top of her, holding both her arms down to the grass.

Elsa noticed to, she immediately started blushing a bright red but didn't say a word. He quickly jumped off her and began repeatedly apologizing "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I mean I..."

"Hey, it's ok." She said still blushing, their moment was interrupted when Elsa heard the alpha from her wolf pack howl. "Damn, I gotta go" She told him "I'll see ya tomorrow."

Jack nodded in acknowledgment "Ok, I'll see you..."

Irritated right down to the bone Jack got to his feet and glared at the see thru window "When I get out of her all of you are dead and thats a promise." He added a small grin for effect and procedded to tear the room apart. This wasn't his home and he was gonna show them he'd had enough and wanted out.

"You assholes will pay for what you've done" he thought to himself "believe me you'll pay..." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kida was busy reading up on the boy Jack's files when the emergency siren overhead began blaring. She could barely understand what the woman over the P.A system was saying with how hard she was covering her ears.

She noticed it then, at least 6 armed guards were running down the hallway towards the containment unit. Her heart dropped and without thinking she took off running, "Please don't let it be who I think it is" was her first thought, she was all out of breath by the time she made it up stairs. She didn't get far before being stopped by one of the arm guards. "Lou you have to let me thru" She pleaded.

"Sorry I can't do that. We've been given strict orders not to let anyone past this wing until the asset is contained. Now exit down that way it's to dangerous up here for someone who's unarmed."

He turned her around by her shoulders and gave her a small shove before turning his back for a second. It was just enough time for Kida to snatch one of his guns. "Hey!" Fortunately for Kida all those doughnuts he'd been eating since he started working there took their tole on his body.

He reached for the gun but even that simple movement was tiring for him. Kida took off running while he was catching his breath, she could hear him shouting at her from behind "Hold it!" He called out. she wasn't paying attention. She needed to find Elsa before she got herself killed. "God let me get there in time..." Was her next thought "Please..."

0000000000

Elsa who was fast asleep immediately jolted awake when she heard the sirens going off. The noise was so irritating she had to cover her ears to keep from screaming. "what in the world?" Wanting to see what all the noise was about she quickly got to her feet and ran over towards the door, though she had to tiptoe she was able to see thru the small window on the door. The men that had been guarding her had disappeared prompting her to wonder what was going on.

Thats when she saw Kida running past her, holding something that gleamed from the light above, in her left hand. She was holding onto it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Elsa starting to bang on the door which immediately got Kida's attention. The expression on her face when she saw Elsa seemed as if someone had slapped her clear across the face.

Breathing a sigh of relief Elsa watched as Kida quickly ran over and swiped the card around her neck into the door lock. It made a clicking sound before Kida pulled it open "Elsa? What are you doing in here I thought..." A look came across her face one that Elsa didn't recognize "Oh No..." "Kida what is it?" Elsa asked. "There's no time to explain" She suddenly said taking hold of her arm and pulling her forward "C'mon."

As they ran Elsa was staring at Kida in confusion. A shot suddenly went off causing Elsa to jump up in surprise "What was that?" She asked worriedly. "I- I don't know, wait here I'll go check it out."

"What? No, I..."

"It's ok I'll come back for you just stay here..." Not giving her time to argue Kida took off running down the hallway the sirens still blaring overhead.

When she rounded the corner she nearly slipped on the floor but managed to catch herself. "What the heck..." A look of horror suddenly etched across her face as she realized what she'd nearly slipped on was blood.  
She had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming, that combined with that fact that she was suddenly starting to feel nauseous didn't help much either.

"Oh my god..." She took a step back, fear rising up in her when she looked up and saw the black colored wolf standing just a few feet away from her.  
His muzzle was curled up into a snarl, and his huge canines were dripping with fresh blood. The wolf took a step towards Kida. His hackles standing on end.  
Kida took a step back and raised a hand in defense "K-Keep away from me!" Though her words fell on deaf ears, he just kept getting closer and closer.

She took a final step before slipping and falling straight on her back. So many thoughts going thru her head as she saw her life flash before her. 'God please dont let my life end now there's so much I wanna do...'

Jack suddenly leapt and Kida braced herself Expecting to feel the pain from his jaws snapping her in two. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes and realized he hadn't been aiming for her. Kida had unknowingly gotten within range of one of the armed guards bullets. He'd been pointing it at her intending to kill her for interfering. Jack had realized this and saved her life, but why she wondered watching as the wolf Jack bit down on the mans throat silencing his screams.

After he was sure the man was dead, he transformed back to his human form. Kida covered her eyes in embarrassment and turned her head in the opposite direction making a silent 'wow' sound with her lips. Jack took no notice of this as he picked up his pants which had come off when he transformed and put them back on.  
when he turned back around to check Kida, she could see his chiseled abs from behind her hand which she was using to cover her face.

Though he was completely covered in blood, she continued to blush. She didn't see him holding out a hand until he cleared his throat. "Oh" She mentally hit herself for being so stupid before taking his hand.

He managed to lift her back up onto her feet with ease. "Thank you." she said softly. "Yeah well don't get used to it because it wont happen again" Jack huffed, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting out of here..."

He turned to walk away, Kida mistakenly grabbed his arm "Wait a minute..." Jack paused for a moment and without turning around. He shook his head and sighed in irritation "I'm done waiting, now if you'll excuse me I have one more thing I need to do" He yanked his hand away and started walking off.

"Jack wait a minute, I need to tell you something...Elsa's..."  
The name immediately caught his attention and before Kida realized the mistake she'd made. Jack had her pinned up against the wall. He was holding her by her throat

"Don't ever speak Elsa's name again. Or I swear to god I'll fuckin kill you." His grip got tighter and Kida began to struggle, she was starting to see black and white dots as she uselessly tried to pry his hand free from her throat.

"Understood!?"

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, she wanted to tell him Elsa was still alive and that she could take him to her but he was to busy threatening her to listen.

Finally when it seemed like she would pass out, he released her. She fell to the ground in a heap and sucked in a much needed amount of air.  
"You humans are all the same." he remarked, his hands both clenched into fists "selfish, greedy ignorant pigs. I may not be able to punish all of you but I can make sure that this world has one less pile of filth to worry about."

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked weakly. Jack started to smile and Kida grew fearful. This wasn't a gentle smile this was more of a psychotic smile then anything "I'm talking about Han's. He's as good as dead and if you try to stop me or get in my way I'll kill you to."

He turned to walk away again and disappeared from out of sight leaving Kida all alone, in the middle of the carnage, moments after Jack had walked off she heard more footsteps approaching.

"Kida!"

She looked up and saw Elsa running in her direction, "Oh thank Odin your ok. wow this looks really bad. Who would do this?" she was eyeing one of the dead bodies trying to ignore the gurgles coming from her stomach. It's not like she hadn't seen a dead body before she'd seen plenty but not all at once. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kida said getting to her feet, "I can try" Elsa replied back softly though Kida was unsure of whether to tell her or not.

"Alright," She lifted a hand and pointed down the hallway Jack had gone thru"Go straight down that way, you'll see what caused all this."

"Are they dangerous?" though a flicker of curiosity was evident in her eyes. So was fear. "Just go see for yourself" Kida said "Hurry before they send more guards up here. Go!" She gave her one final push before Elsa nodded "Ok I will and thank you." she took off running and Kida ran in the opposite direction. she wanted to buy Elsa time to escape and she knew just what to do.

"If I don't get out of this alive I just hope those two find each other ok..."

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Elsa rounded the corner, her heart was beating un-explainably fast. She herself couldn't figure out why. All she knew was her gut instinct was telling her to keep on moving however what she found at the top of the flight of stairs she was running up wasn't what she had expected.  
Han's was standing at the top with his hands crossed and a cold sneer on his face. "Going somewhere?"

"I...Um...well..."

"I thought I told you what would happen if you tried to escape" Backing up in fear Elsa watched Hans carefully as he took those dreaded first steps down the stairs towards her. Elsa's only thought was to run but when she turned around to do it one of Han's guards grabbed her arms "Your not going anywhere" he growled, Elsa could feel his fingernails pinching into her skin "Let go of me you stupid asshole. Let go!" Struggling did her no good all it did cause the mans grip to tighten "Elsa relax"

She turned to glare in Han's direction "I'm not going to hurt you...Yet." Snapping his fingers the guard pushed her forward "We'll talk more later." He called after her. As soon as the two were out of sight his smile disappeared and he quickly picked up his cellphone "Hello charming? This is Han's Christian Black calling. now about my little offer." He paused a moment and nodded "Yes its still on the table. However the deadline has been bumped up due to an unforeseen event." He started pacing back and forth.

"Well you see pretty boy its now become YOUR problem unless you wanna back out. No? I didn't think so, lets chat some more in person. Meet me here around noon tomorrow. Until then, Ta Ta." Without another word he hung it up and started laughing quietly to himself before heading down the same direction the guard had just gone down. He wanted to make sure if Elsa managed to escape he'd be there to stop her.

00000000000

"C'mon, Move your ass!" Shoving elsa forward, the guard grew angry when she didn't go at the pace he wanted so without warning he released her arm and pulled out a gun "Maybe this will give you a little incentive." He lowered the gun to Elsa's stomach "No, please don't!" She cried out, placing both hands over her stomach. The man named Louie just smiled "Well then I suggest you move a little faster." He gave her another shove. She quickened her pace, tears streaming down her cheeks the entire way. they were almost back to Elsa's cell when they past the carnage that had taken place mere minutes ago.

She turned to stare at the mangled bodies when Louie hit her in the side of the head with his gun "Don't stare. Just keep moving" He bellowed. "Honestly if it were up to me you'd be dead already. Your kind doesn't belong in this world, your just cold bloodied monsters that shouldn't even exist." Elsa lowered her head, The man named Louie had no idea how much those words affected her. "Your wrong" She said quietly "The only monster I see around here..." She turned to glare at him, the tears running profusely down her cheeks "Is YOU!"

"Alright thats it. You asked for this" He highered his gun towards Elsa's face. She began backing away holding her hands up in fear "No...Please..." Louie shot off the gun twice, "Elsa move!" She was suddenly hit from behind and fell onto her side giving a small oomph noise as she fell. Completely Dazed and confused, she looked up and screamed as she realized who'd been hit "No!" Kida turned to look at Elsa with a blank sort of stare, blood seeping from where she'd been hit. "e-els..." Her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell to the floor.

Louie didn't even seem the slightest bit remorseful he just scoffed "Stupid Fool." and lifted the gun up again, before he could fire someone shot him twice in the shoulder. It was so fast he hadn't seen it coming until he was literally on his knees clutching the bloodied spot on his arm. The person who had shot him was now standing mere feet from him. "B-Boss?" He stared wide eyed at Han's who was putting his gun back into it's holster "Sorry but I need her more then I need you." He said matter-a-factly watching as Louie's head dropped into a pool of his own blood.

Turning his attention away from the now lifeless corps he looked on towards Elsa who was weeping over her freind Kida who was on the brink of dying herself.

"kida why did you do that?" Elsa could feel the traitor tears coming down her cheeks but didn't try to stop them "Why!?" she repeated. though it hurt, Kida forced herself to smile "Because we're friends aren't we?"

"Yes, Yes of course" Elsa said without hesitating. Kida closed her eyes in contentment before another shock of pain shot thru her abdomen causing her to let out a small feeble cry.

"There has to be something I can do..." Elsa hated feeling helpless, her freind was dying and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She hated the feeling with every fiber in her being.

"Elsa You have to escape here. Please for for your childs sake L-Live..."  
She let out another cry of pain "S-Shit..." her breathing was becoming labored and everything was starting to become blurry. Elsa tried to make Kida as comfortable as possible by cradling her head in her arms despite getting blood caked on her shirt. "Kida..."

Elsa held onto her hand as Kida began slipping out of consciousness "No you can't do this. Don't die on me!" Elsa starting growing hysterical "You can't!" "D-Do me a favor before I go..."

"Yes anything" Elsa cried "Anything." her tone was softer this time.  
"Remember that song...that I taught you. C-Can you sing it for me?"

Recalling the moment she and Kida had started becoming best friends she nodded, pressing Kida's head to her chest as she rocked back and forth.  
She started humming softly, recalling the lyrics that would forever stay in her memory;

I Will show you a world where you can let go

I will show you a world where you can be free

Just trust in me, take my hand, let me make

you understand. Though very different you and

I, one thing is true. We're both one. In the same...

Elsa could feel Kida's breathing had stopped and began to cry uncontrollably. she started hitting her hand on the floor in anger and damned every human in the building to hell. Having had enough, Han's pulled her up by her arm and placed his lips close to her ear "I'm sorry..."

"S-Sorry for what?" She asked in confusion. Hans began to smile, Elsa saw him pull something shiny from his pocket but before she could react he plunged it into her neck and grinned "That" She hissed at him, but her angr soon turned to fear as she began to get dizzy "Y-You bastard. W-What did you do to me..." She slurred, Everything started to go blurry. The last image she saw was of Han's laughing before falling into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000

As Jack wandered thru the now empty hallway, everything was eerily quiet. Even the sirens overhead had stopped, which caused an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was trying to figure out where to go, the plan had been so simple. Find Hans and kill him, this turned out not to be so easy. all the doors he tried were locked so there was no possible way out which is why he found himself wandering aimlessly thru the wing. He was hoping to find someone with a key at least. Even if he had to kill them he'd get it.

after trying what seemed like the thousandth door he grew frustrated and started banging it with his fist "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?" A familiar voiced asked.

Without warning he threw a punch and shouted "you!" though Pitch ducked before he could hit him. He swung again but Pitch blocked it and gave him a kick to the stomach. It was so fast Jack didn't even see it coming, he just felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him. He fell to the floor and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't done that." Jack spit, he was getting ready to transform back. All it would take was one swipe of his paw and Pitch would be dead.  
Though he found he couldn't do it. He was to tired and had used up all his energy on the last pile of guards that were laying bloodied on the other side of the wing.

"Finally someone who knows how to have a little fun." He started laughing and cracked his knuckles "C'mon then, get up and lets fight Mutt. I'll make things intresting if you win I let you go. But if I win, well. If I win, you have to obey and do whatever I ask."

"Fuck you" Jack snarled angrily, "I'm not gonna play your sick twisted game." He slowly got to his feet but froze in place when Pitch snapped his fingers and 5 armed guards came marching up the stairs.

"Either humor me or you die." He smiled coyly "It's that simple."

All at once, the rifles being pointed at Jack clicked simultaneously. Jack spit onto the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood completely still for a moment. "Elsa this is for you..." With those final words he lunged.

To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Flashback)

Not knowing what to expect when she left Jack and headed home, She was taken back a little when the Alpha took one look at her and smacked her clear across the face (Claws unextended) She didn't say a word, she just tried to hide her face as the rest of her pack who's eyes were mainly on her watched on quietly. A couple of them eager to beat her themselves.

"so tell me something" The Alpha eyed her left leg which she was favoring. (It was sprained after all) and her disheveled fur. "W-what do you wanna know?" She asked softly, he began circling her and before Elsa could figure out what he was doing. His muzzle was close to her face.

She shivered as he sniffed her and grimaced "Why is it that you return after two days on your own smelling of one of them?"

"I- I don't..."

"Do not take me for a fool." He growled "You've been wandering off for some time now even after I forbid it. Now who is he?"

This was a question that Elsa's pack was leaning in to hear the answer for. Elsa refused to answer, she remained tight muzzled angering the Alpha even more. so without warning he lunged. Elsa saw a flash of black in her side view but was unable to get out of the way in time mostly due to her sprained left leg.  
she yelped in surprise but didn't struggle. The alpha opened his jaws, saliva dripping from his huge canines.

She closed her eyes not yet ready to greet death but unwilling to beg for her own life. She'd rather die then give up that she'd been hanging out with a blood moon wolf.  
Ready to take her secret to the grave, she opened her eyes in surprise when the weight was suddenly pulled off her.

The entire pack watched in total astonishment as the alpha who'd been thrown onto his back for the very first time in his life stood back up and charged forward.

The wolf who'd been protecting Elsa, braced himself. The two hit head on, making a crunching sound as they did. Both unwilling to back away in defeat. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment unable to watch as fur and blood flew everywhere. "please, stop it!" She yelled not being able to take it anymore. With one final raise of his paw, Jack smacked the Alpha clear across the face. He yelped back in surprise and backed off for the moment. Blood seeping down his cheek where he'd been hit.

Jack was now standing protectively in front of Elsa ignoring his own wounds, though out of breath he snorted and stomped his front left paw. "Hey Asshole. You touch her like that again and I'll do more then scratch your face" he snarled angrily.

To his surprise the Alpha just laughed and shook off the dubree in his fur "I will make you pay for this." He said. The smile entirely gone from his face. "but for now. Elsa, come."

Both Jack and Elsa gasped at the same time, Jack turned to look at her as she lowered her head "Elsa no..." He began she just stared at him apologetically and walked past him.

He wasn't willing to let her go so easy and jumped in front of her "No, I won't let you do this."

"I have no choice Jack, I'm sorry..."

"No your wrong. You do have a choice..."

"Enough, you've interfered for the last time. Time to die. Mutt."

The Alpha charged forward again his eyes locked on Jack "Elsa run!" Jack suddenly shouted, Elsa's ears lowered and she stubbornly shook her head "What? No, I'm not gonna leave you..."

"There's no time to argue now go! I'll catch up with you I promise..."

"Jack..."

"Go!" he pushed her with his muzzle before he ran forward hitting the Alpha head on again this time when they hit Jack got bit in the neck. He managed to pry the Alpha off him by thinking quick on his feet and slashing him clear across the chest leaving three claw marks.

The Alpha growled in anger and shoved Jack to the ground by using all his body weight. Elsa was running reluctantly into the woods but when she heard Jack yelp in surprise she stopped herself.

"No, I can't leave him"

She knew what she had to do, she bolted forward and collided with the Alpha hitting him head on from the side. He hadn't been expecting it so when she hit him he lost his balance and shook off the shock.

By the time he realized what had happened Elsa and Jack were already running off. He glared at them and growled in annoyance before letting out a string of loud howls.

Jack and Elsa continued to run though each step hurt because of her sprained ankle. she didn't tell Jack about it and kept going until Jack noticed her slowing down.

"Elsa are you ok?"

She nodded nimbly "Y-Yeah I'm fine..."

Unconvinced he made his way over to her "It's your ankle isn't it?" she nodded "Yeah but I can still walk on it I..." She flinched as she tried to place it down but let out a small cry. The pain was unbearable and Jack knew it, "Don't be so stubborn. Your hurt, so let me help"

"W-What? No, I..."

when she backed away she accidentally put her foot down again. A shock of pain ran up her leg and she nearly fell over from the pain. Taking her human form before she did out of shock.

Jack caught her before she fell and snorted "I'm not taking no for an answer, now just let me..."

"Jack stop what are you..."

In one swift movement he had her on his back, to tired to argue she clutched onto parts of his fur and closed her eyes as he started running.

She loved the warmth Jack's body gave out, his breathing was so soothing she began slowly drifting off. She couldn't help it. By the time she knew it Jack was nudging her awake.

"Hey Els, we're here.."

"Hm, what?" She rubbed her eyes and mumbled something else incoherent causing Jack to let out a gentle chuckle. He then made his way over to the den Elsa was eyeing with curiosity.

Despite being in her human form, she caught the old yet still awful scent of the animal that used to live in the den which seemed to Elsa, to have been long abandoned. At least thats what she hoped.

Gently placing her down near the entrance, licked her cheek and began heading out "W-Wait a minute. Where are you going?" she asked half out of fear.

"Don't worry I'll be back. There's a village a little ways from here maybe they have something I can use to help heal your leg."

"No you can't!" She began, Jack merely chuckled softly "Hey don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"The humans are dangerous Jack, I can't let you risk your life for me like that..." she tried to stand up but the pain caused her to fall back down. Cursing under her breath, she blushed when Jack nuzzled her cheek "Like I said I'll be fine. Just get some rest and I'll be back soon"

Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him, she tried to mask her fear the only way she knew how. "You better be back then just please be careful." A smile formed on the corner of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his huge head before he smiled and headed out "I will don't worry..."

giving her one final nuzzle he ran out the den and into the fog that was beginning to form. She tried to stay up as long as she could but her eyes refused to let her stay up long. Pretty soon she was out again, being reawakened to what seemed like moments later (When in reality it was hours) by Jack who was carrying something in his hands.

He'd transformed to his human form before he'd gotten back to the den. Elsa took what he was giving her and gave it a whiff before moving it away from her face "What is this?" She asked him. Her nose wrinkled and her stomach churning.

"That's to mask your scent." He told her matter-a-factly "You know to throw your pack off our trail. It won't completely cover our scents but by the time they figure out it's us we'll be long gone from here."

with more reluctance then anything Elsa slipped on the over sized shirt and sighed in content. Jack was laying against the wall of the den, his eyes closed for a moment.

He felt Elsa's warm body pressed up against his and smiled, reopening his eyes and placing his hand around her shoulder, she blushed but snuggled up against his body and closed her eyes, placing her head against his chest.

"what did I do to deserve you?" He asked aloud, Nuzzling his head into her neck. She giggled and sighed in contentment "I was wondering the same thing. Before you I felt so alone I never wanna feel that way again."

"You never have to" he replied back before kissing her head, pondering over what he'd been wanting to say for a while. He just never had the guts to do it. "Oh Before I forget" he removed something from his pocket. Elsa stared at him in confusion "What is that?"

"It's suppose to help keep your leg in place while it heals. I snatched it from the village I went to." Still angry that he put himself in danger because of her she didn't say a word as he wrapped it around her. Though Jack is the one that broke the silence.

Els, I gotta tell you something." He finally said after he finished.

"Hm, Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes but gazed curiously up at him none the less. "I can't tell you when your staring at me like that." He meant it to be a joke though found himself wishing he hadn't said anything. Elsa was grinning and looking away now.

"Is it bad?" She asked quietly "Am I gonna be heartbroken over this? I don't know what to do if you ever..." gently taking hold of her chin he moved her face towards his and pressed his lips against hers. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise but rather then pull away she let herself get sucked into the moment.

His lips, his taste, his scent. she loved it all and just melted as Jack took hold of her shoulders, his kissing getting slightly rougher.

It was firm, yet gentle. This was something Elsa had never experienced before. when he pulled away he was beaming from ear to ear "I love you snowflake, I don't mean to come off as cheesy but I do." He took her hand and placed it over his chest "It's yours now. Even if you don't feel the same way about me..."

Elsa didn't know what to say, she was on the brink of tears now (Happy ones) She quickly wiped them away, her voice cracking as she opened her mouth and said something "This is wrong." She finally murmured "I shouldn't feel this way about you, I mean your my enemy for Odin's sake."

She paused for a moment, wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks "but I can't help. I'm in love with you Jack. Odin help me I'm in love with you and I just need you to kiss me now so I can know your not lying and you do feel the same. kiss me I need to know. Please jack!" She had her eyes closed, but suddenly felt the forceful yet gentle kiss of her lover, not protesting as he pushed her down onto the bed of leaves they were sitting on and pinned her arms down.

He only pulled away for a short moment and nuzzled her neck "Is that proof enough?" He asked.

She surprised him when she entwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him down towards her "Els, what are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"What my hearts telling me to do. Jack I want to become your mate, please it's all I want."

"You don't know what your saying." He told her "If we do this there's no going back. We're linked to each other for life, do you understand that?"

"Yes." She said softly "I want you and only you."

"But what about your Alpha?"

She shook her head "I don't love him. I never did, I was going to become his mate out of obligation not because he was the one I wanted but because it was forced on me. Well I'm tired of doing what my pack wants me to do. I'm following my heart from now on."

Jack's eyes flickered to the fullmoon for a moment "Alright." He finally said "Lets make it official."  
He planted a kiss on her forehead then went down to her lips, The moon shone brightly on the two lovers that night, though it went un-noticed by Elsa's pack who were busy searching for their Alpha's soon to be 'mate' unaware of the events that would come in the weeks to follow.

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(A few months later)

having been feeling restless all day for some reason. Jack paced back and forth in his newly reinforced cell. Thanks to his little stunt months ago, and the deal he'd been forced to make with Pitch, he now belonged to him. 'If only I hadn't been so damn cocky' Jack couldn't help but think to himself 'I wouldn't be in this godman mess' That wasn't the worst part of it. He'd gotten two more surprises as well.

"I swear to god Jack if you don't cut that shit out I'm gonna kick your ass. I'm not kidding i'll get up from here and I'm gonna be really pissed so I wont take it easy on you is that what you want..."

He paused his pacing for a moment and eyed the ground. His lip curled into a snarl. He was in his human form but this was a habit he did in both human and wolf form.

"No what I want is for you to shut up. I swear, you have the biggest mouth on the whole god damn planet!"

Sitting up on her bunker she glared in his direction "your just itching for a fight aren't you? well go ahead come at me I'll knock you out so hard even your damn grandchildren will feel it!" He rolled his eyes earning him a hateful look from her "I saw that, do it again and I'll rip your eyeballs from their sockets."

"For Odin's sake does everything that comes from that hole under your nose have to be about violence?"

"You bet it does. Growing up where I did made me this way. It toughened me out to the harsh, cruel nature of the real world..."

"Ah look now you brought me to tears" Jack remarked sarcastically. He could hear her growling under her breath and smiled coyly "Alright then, Go ahead and try to hit me. come on I'll give you a free shot right here in my stomach area" He started egging her on and it worked. She was up on her feet now coming in his direction.

"Your gonna wish you hadn't said that..." She clenched her hand into a fist and swung. "vitani!"  
She paused mid swing and looked up at the bunker on top of hers. The boy who'd been seemingly sleeping was now sitting up and he did not look happy. "Don't let him goad you like that. You know he just wants to pick a fight with you because your so easy to rile up."

"Shut up Kovu. I am not..."  
"Oh yeah? well remember the whipping you took last time because you couldn't control your temper?"

She shivered at the memory but brushed the feeling off. "Yeah..."

"Do you want that to happen again?"

"No" She said quietly "But he..."

She pointed a finger in Jack's direction but Kovu shot her a look and she backed down though she didn't seem to happy or pleased about it. the rest of that evening was quiet except for a commotion that was happening outside. Jack had wanted to see what was going on but there were no windows on the door. He could only hear people outside shouting frantically to each other. Whatever it was, it must have been something pretty big. Shrugging it off, he got into his bunk and closed his eyes groaning in irritation as Vitani called his name.

"Hey jack?"

"What is it now?" he asked.

"N-Nothing, forget it."

"You have nothing to say? that's a first." he teased. She stared in his direction before turning to lay on her side letting her question slide for the moment.

00000000000000000

"C'mon push!" The doctor yelled, "I am pushing!" Elsa yelled, thru her breathing. "You stupid bastard! No! Don't touch me!" there was so much chaos around her, the human's in scrubs were throwing out huge words that were driving Elsa crazy. Luckily for them her attention was on the baby she was having.  
The day had started off like normal. She was in her prison cell reading when the pains started coming. They'd been coming and going for some time now so she thought nothing of it.

Thats when she felt the baby give her a razor sharp kick which had Elsa on her side screaming from the pain.

They'd wheeled her out and were now working like made to get her child. It wasn't easy, as determined as Elsa was she was also becoming very weak and tired from the diet they'd given her. Scrambling to get everything in place on top of the ear splitting screaming Elsa was doing. The men in scrubs though up to their ears in blood continued to work to get the baby out safe. It was their jobs and lives on the line after all.

The minutes passed by like seconds and within a few hours Elsa had delivered a healthy baby girl. Though she felt something was wrong. She was suddenly feeling very light headed.

"Please...Let me hold my baby" She said weakly, holding out her hands. The doctors turned their backs to her and she let her hand drop.  
She had no choice, she was fading in and out of consciousness. She could hear the machine beeping like mad. Her baby was taken out as they worked on her.

"Her pulse is dropping fast she's going into cardiac arrest..." Doctor Thatch also known as Milo grabbed a defibrillator and shouted "Clear" Before placing it to her chest and shocking her his eyes immediately turning to the heart monitor and quickly back to her "Clear" He said again giving her another shock the heart monitor was slowly stopping. "Doctor we're losing her!" One of the female nurses cried.

He shouted "Clear" once more giving her one final shock, though it did no good. The monitor flat lined and for the first time in hours the whole room went quiet.

000000000000000

That very night Jack jolted awake screaming "Elsa no!" He gazed wildly around the room his eyes finally resting on the door "Who's Elsa?" he heard Vitani say.  
He lowered his head, not looking at her as he spoke "None of your buisness."

"C'mon now don't be that way. You've been saying this girls name in your sleep a lot so she obviously has to mean something to you."  
He seemed hesitant but after a bit more poking he finally relented. "Yeah she did..." he finally said before He lay down and turned to his side. He could feel vitani's eyes on him as he did.

"What happened to her?" She asked curiously.

"The human's killed her thats all I'm gonna say goodnight Vi,"

"Just one more question."

He growled in irritation "What?"

"Did you love her?"

"Thats a stupid question to ask. Of course I did, why is that of any concern to you?"

"I was just wondering."

She turned over on her side "Goodnight..."

"Same here." he retorted back, Elsa for some reason weighing heavily on his mind that night.

0000000000

Fully dry and cleaned up. The baby lay fast asleep in nurse Pelekai's arms (Also known as Nani) as she and Doctor Thatch were escorted to their Boss Pitch's office.

When they got there he was just getting off the phone "This better be good I was on the line with some very important people."

Both she and Milo who'd worked on Elsa grew quiet. "I'm not a very patient man mr. Thatch now out with it."

"I'm sorry boss we did everything we could but, Experiment 494 just died..."

"What?" The anger flickering in his eyes had them backtracking.

Milo lowered his head "I'm sorry we..."

Without warning, he slammed his hand on his desk in a fit of rage "You fools, how could you let this happen!? Do you realize the thousands of dollars we just lost?"

"We had no way of knowing..." Nani began but Milo lifted a hand to stop her. "At least we still have that abomination to compensate for the money lost."  
He moved from around his desk, she knew what he wanted and so did Milo which is why he cleared his throat telling her to hand him the baby.

she did so but with as much reluctance then anything. Milo took her and unwrapped her for Pitch to see. The baby who was fully awake now gazed up at him. she had the same faceshape of her mother but her eyes which were as blue as sapphire diamonds were the shape of her fathers. "I've seen enough." he turned his back to her.

"Leave me be now. I have some more calls to make."

They quickly left the room, as they did Milo shoved the baby back into Nani's arms. As they made their way back to the lab Milo watched Nani from the corner of his eye

She was smiling softly at the cooing baby who had Nani's finger in her tiny hand.  
"Nani do me a favor" he said as they got into the elevator. "Please don't get attached to this thing. in a few weeks its going to be someone else's problem."

"I won't get attached" She retorted back "but still...

"Still what?" He asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"We should think of a name for her."

He shrugged her off, "Call it the little bastard for all I care but leave me out of this because when it comes time to let that thing go I wont be the one in tears."

the elevator stopped and he headed out first, Nani followed after but slowed her pace "Don't listen to him" She told the baby "He's just a grumpy old man." She pondered over the name a moment going back to before Elsa had been brought into the emergency room. She'd been talking about baby names. One in particular stuck out from all the rest. It was the one Elsa had her heart set on.

"It's what your mamma would have wanted so..." The baby grabbed her finger again causing her to smile "Welcome to the world Alana."  
The baby cooed at the name "You like it huh? me too." She giggled softly, "Alana Bloodmoon. It's catchy" She continued to play with Alana until they were back at the lab where she was to be placed until it was time to let her go.

0000000000000

Having emptied out the 'labor room' One of the doctors eyed Elsa's body "What a waste" Was all he said before walking out the door.

It was eerily quiet, nothing compared to the noise that had gone on earlier. The only noise was the woman above the P.A system.  
The click clacking of someones high-heels as they entered the room could also be heard. "You poor thing." The girl said "look what they've done to you. Don't worry I'm gonna help you."

Wrapping her golden locks around Elsa's body. She closed her eyes and began to sing, she hadn't intended to use up most of her energy or even break out of her cell for that matter but she knew she had to do something when she started getting bits and pieces of what was to follow that very day.  
Her visions were never wrong, luckily for her, the guard attending to her that day was very stupid. She managed to knock him out and take his keys. she'd get it later but didn't care about it at that moment.

Elsa's body was starting to glow and the wound that had been left open after the doctors had saved the baby closed right up.  
"You'll be fine in a few minutes." She told Elsa watching as her magic hair did it's job. "I just hope wherever their taking you after this that you find your way back to your family..."

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Elsa awoke that very night, she scratched her head in confusion and stared around the room. After a minute it all started flooding back to her. the memory that stood out to her most was of her child's first cry's and her pleading to hold her. she grew angry just thinking how they refused her the right. "Those bastereds will pay for what they did" the longing to hold her child was so strong that her only thought if they refused to hand her back over was to kill them in cold blood.

"To hell with this" She hopped off the metal table surprised to feel no pain at all. She'd just given birth and yet she was able to get to her feet so easy.

Ignoring that for the moment, she peeked outside the room. The hallway was totally empty giving Elsa the courage to step out. slowly but surely she moved past a couple rooms picking up a very familiar scent but was more focused on finding her child at that moment then anything. Not knowing it was Jack that she was smelling.

0000000

There it was, that familiar smell. "No it can't be..." He thought to himself "Can it." he got out of bed and went to the door, the smell was starting to fade and he hit his head against the door "I must be going out of my mind. Still..." he uselessly jiggled the doorknob.

"That's not gonna help." He heard Kovu tell him. The room was pitch black but he could still make out his shadowy figure on the bunk bed.

"Yeah well you got a better idea?"

He grew quiet for a moment "Here's one." He finally said "if you try to escape again and get my sister punished because of it I'll slit your throat and use your mangled corpse as a punching bag. Got that mutt?" Not waiting for an answer he turned over on his side.

He thought Jack would head his threat and go back to bed but minutes later he heard a clicking sound. He jumped up right away eyeing Jack in confusion as the door creeked open.

"How did you..."

"I didn't." He said, his eyes focused on the blonde haired woman standing in front of the door "Hello jack."

"Do I know you?" He asked, eyeing her in confusion. She put her hands behind her back and rolled nervously on the balls of her feet "No. I only know you from the visions in my head."

"V-Visions?"

"Yes, I can see bits and pieces of the future. I'll explain more later right now you gotta get out of here before the guards come back."

She took his hand and put something in his palm. He opened it revealing an envelope "what's this..."

"Open it later, for now you gotta get going." She put her hands on his back, it took him a minute to realize she was trying to push him forward.

He got the hint, thanked her and took off down the hallway. As he ran he placed the envelope in his pocket and followed the scent again.

His nose led him to a lab on the next floor, He hide behind a corner waiting for the girl who'd just come out of the room to leave. She was patting both her pockets and saying something under her breath. "Damn it, where did I..."

A look of shock crossed her face. "Oh great. They better be there." She took off down the hallway. He waited till she was out of sight before making his way towards the Lab door. He eyed it carefully.

"Alright lets see what's in here."

He jiggled the doorknob and it opened without a hitch. It seemed to easy so he cautiously made his way into the room and looked around.

There were so many unusual smells in the air but one particularly strong one that stood out from the rest. He scoffed softly "I knew it..."

"Yes..."

He jumped at the sound, Pitch's gangly figure stood at the doorway "I do believe congratulations are in order" His hands were behind his back as he made his way into the room "congratulations for what?" Jack asked taking a step back every time Pitch tried to get close to him. "You've finally figured it out. As I knew you would"

"Alright that's it, you better start making sense old man. Tell me why it smells like Elsa's just been in here when she supposedly died months ago!" Pitch smiled but remained tightlipped "You wont talk. Fine, I'll make you fuckin talk!" growing more frustrated with his lack of answers Jack raised a fist to swing but suddenly froze finding himself unable to move. like some sort of invisible force was holding him back.

"What the..."

He noticed it then, a young girl around 7 years of age was standing behind Pitch. She had long jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lilo thats enough." gazing up at him for a moment she released her hold on Jack and went back to playing with the doll in her left hand.

"As I was saying. we thought it would be best to tell you the other was dead so that you didn't try to escape. We wanted to make you two easier to handle. what better way then to break your wills to live?"

"So she's alive then?"

laughing whole heartedly Jack became absolutely filled to the brim with joy at just the thought of seeing Elsa again and holding her in his arms once more. that happiness didn't last long when Pitch shook his head "Afraid not, though she may have been alive for some time, some unforeseen circumstances ripped her from this world."

"wait. You lied about her being dead before why should I believe you now?" Jack challenged.

"If you don't believe me. see for yourself" he pointed a bony finger outside, "You'll find what your looking for a few rooms down from here." the girl named Lilo stepped away from the door allowing jack to pass thru.

clutching her doll close to her chest she watched Jack go with annoyance. "boy is he gonna be in for a surprise when he finds her just around the corner." Lilo laughed making her doll dance, it's creepy black eyes staring blankly back at her.

Pitch laughed to himself "that my dear is impossible seeing as the girls dead, something of which the buffoon will learn first hand when he..."

"But she's not dead." Lilo said fixing the ribbon on her doll scrump who was her only friend. Pitch stared at her in surprise "What?" he said it in a low sort of monotone, trying to be sure of what he heard.

"The girls not dead, I saw her. she's looking for her baby." She paused for a moment "I saw pictures of her in my head." Her attention was now fully fixated on the doll "I've been getting them for a while now."

Looking up in surprise, she stared after Pitch puzzled. He was already walking away mumbling something incoherent under his breath. She quickly followed behind him "Papa are you angry?"

No answer, but she could tell he was by the red aura that was surounding his thin and lanky body. suddenly freezing where she stood, she got another pain going thru her head. it was a side effect that came with her gift. one which she learned to live with. "ow..." Pausing for a moment she grabbed her head and blacked out before coming back to her senses.

by then she looked completely stunned, more so then usual "Something really bad is gonna happen." She told her doll "really...really bad..."

0000000000

"c'mon you stupid thing, open" Elsa struggled with the doorknob but couldn't get it to budge. she'd been up and down that entire hallway and finally found the door she was certain they were holding her baby behind. Problem was it was locked and unless she could transform into her wolf form she didn't have enough strength to break it down, she fiddled with the cuff but it didn't budge. she was growing beyond frustrated. that's when she heard a faint voice calling her name.

"Elsa..."

She whirled around and looked down the darkened empty hallway, the voice called to her again and she found herself following it. "Who's there? And what do you want with me?" She called stupidly. No answer but she continued to follow where the voice had come down from.

"Are you there? Please say something" She said it louder this time, still nothing. "C'mon I know your there I can feel it. now what do you want with me?"

"Over here..." The voice suddenly echoed "This way...I'm trapped...please help..."

she saw it then, a pale skinned blonde haired girl "Who are you?" She asked, though the girl didn't speak. she remained frozen in place "How do you know my name?"

Still no answer, the girl's face was emotionless. Her expression blank. without thinking Elsa held out a hand but the girl flinched back and took off running "Wait!" Elsa stupidly took off after her, her gut instinct telling her to run faster to which she did. the girl lead her down a pitch black hallway and disappeared from sight. Elsa didn't understand why or who the girl was.

That's when she suddenly heard it. A very familar cry, her heart suddely began racing like a jackrabbits as she realized the girl had led her to her baby.

Now all she had to do was open that door, she started reaching for the doorknob. her hands shaking more then normal. "C'mon you can do this." she told herself, with more determination then anything she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"Don't worry baby, Mama's coming..."

Not knowing that a familiar set of blue eyes was watching her just a few feet away. His legs like jelly and his heart skipping a beat as he watched her head into the room. He felt like he was seeing a ghost. "Here goes..." He was so excited that his slow paced walking turned into a full out run.

To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

"It's no good. the trails gone cold. we should just go back..." Eris was growing incredibly edgy. they were to close to blood-moon territory and Anna was not letting up about going back either. in fact she seemed more determined then ever "You go back if you want to" She told her without looking up "But I'm going to find my sister I don't care what the Alpha says..."

"I think he's beyond words at this point. If you DO manage to find your sister and bring her back the Alpha will kill you both."

"well I won't come back then. I'll find my sister and we can make a whole new pack," Anna snapped.

Eris rolled her eyes in annoyance "Your just like your sister. Stubborn and idiotic!"

Turning on her heels she began walking away "And I'm out of here,"

"Fine then leave. I didn't ask you to follow me in the first place." trudging off in the other direction she didn't bother looking back. "Elsa wherever you are I'll find you soon. I promise..."

000000000000

Nani was busy putting Alana to sleep when the door behind her suddenly slammed open startling her. She whirled around and put her body in front of the sleeping child ready to protect her.  
Imagine her surprise when she see's Elsa at the door. Her reaction was one of astonishment and fear "Elsa? I- I don't understand. Your dead..."

"Correction, I was." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and closed her eyes "I'm in no mood to explain something I myself don't have the answer for" When she looked back up, Nana was shielding the baby from Elsa's view "I just want my child back and if you try to stop me..." She took a step forward but instead of moving Nani tensed "I understand fully. I really do, but the armed guards coming aren't gonna let you leave here alive with Alana."

Elsa's eyes flickered with surprise but it disappeared quickly "Your bluffing." She spit "Now move or I swear to Odin I'll kill you right where you stand." Not sure of what to do, Elsa made the decision for her. Grabbing her arm she tossed nani to the side like a rag doll.

The minute she laid eyes on her child, all her emotions hit her like a tone of bricks. She went from feeling angry and edgy to a total blubbering mess within seconds.

She couldn't help it, the way her child was staring back up at her made her suddenly think of Jack. reaching into the cradle she lifted her baby in her arms and held her close to her heart. "Hey You." Her voice was coming out shaky because of how incredibly happy she was feeling "I'm your mama" Alana stared back up at her and cooed softly. Elsa chuckled out of peer joy when Alana began making bubbles with her mouth.

Nana only watched with unison as mother and daughter bonded. "Her names Alana" Nani suddenly found herself saying, Elsa looked up for a moment, her finger wrapped around Alana's tiny hand "Thank you." She finally said after a moment "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did. I made you a promise on that operating table." Rubbing her arm nervously, she stood up and headed for the door "I'll leave you two alone..." she didn't get far before bumping into someone.

"What the..."

"Oh I'm so sorry I..." Nani nearly screamed when she saw that it was Jack. The mutt that had massacred an entire army of Pitch's men. "Elsa run!" She suddenly shouted afraid for her and the baby's safety. Jack got distracted by Elsa's name, it was only for a second but it was enough time for Nani to snatch a metal pipe off the floor. She gathered up all the strength she could muster and swung the metal pipe with full force. Jack dodged it twice before taking hold of the pipe and yanking it from her hands. He threw it onto the floor before shoving her out of the way.

"No, stop!"

He entered the room again but this time shut the door behind him. All Nani could do was bang on it though it did no good all she got for her efforts was a swollen fist.

"Please don't hurt them!" She kept shouting. "Please..." falling to her knees, she cried quietly. Unable to help it she looked thru the small window and was amazed at what she saw. The mutt wasn't hurting Elsa, he was hugging her. But why?

She was so in thought She didn't see or hear anyone approaching until she felt something press against the back of her head.

Is this how it ends? She wondered, if it was she wasn't gonna go down with her back turned. Gathering up all her courage she turned around and looked her boss Pitch straight in the eyes "Kill me then, because thats the only way your getting thru this door."  
The gun in his hand clicked and he smirked "So be it..."

000000000000000

Elsa who had put Alana down had her hands over her mouth. Her entire body shaking as she gazed into the eyes of the one she'd never in a million years thought she'd see again "J-Jack?"  
He gave her a meek wave "Hey Els,"

"No...It can't be..."

Jack's eyes light up with worry as he noticed Elsa teetering to the side a little. She began to grow faint. "Elsa..." without warning she suddenly fainted and almost hit the floor though Jack was a lot faster. In one swift move, he caught her in his arms. As Jack held her, he couldn't help but blush at how good her warm skin felt against his. "Your gonna be fine" He told her before Lifting her up bridal style. Trying to be as gentle as he could, he placed her down on the metal table not being able to help smiling as he looked over her sleeping form.

It was automatic, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead. His heart starting tugging him in the other direction, he didn't understand why until he heard a child's tiny crys.

He reluctantly let go of Elsa's hand before going over to investigate the direction the cry's were coming from. Those meek feeble cry's ceased when he looked into the bassinet and realized what was in it.

Suddenly all his worry's, his fears and his anger were gone when he laid his eyes on the most beautiful little creature he'd ever seen. HIS daughter.

She was staring back at him with the most familiar set of soft blue eyes. HIS eyes, yet her face shape and heart melting smile was all Elsa.

"She looks just like you." He couldn't help but think as he lifted up the blanket she'd kicked off and tucked her in. "My little girl..." was his next thought "wow I don't believe it, I'm a father. It doesn't get more real then this..."  
He wanted to pick her up and hold her but was afraid he'd break her if he did so he continued to watch her sleep until he heard Elsa stirring.

He was immediately by her side, wanting to be the first thing she saw when she awoke. Her eyes fluttering open brought Jack a lot of relief.  
They stared at each other a moment. Blue on blue. Unable to control her happiness any longer she wrapped her arms around him and dug her head into the crook of his neck "How is this possible?" She asked "They told me you were dead...that you..."

"That's enough," Jack took her face in his hands and grinned sheepishly "what matters is I'm here and I'm never gonna leave you or our daughters side again. I promise their not taking you two from me."  
Elsa was crying silent tears of joy "She's so beautiful isn't she?"

"Like her mother." jack corrected grinning from ear to ear before turning serious "Elsa we gotta get out of here"

"And go where?"

"I don't know but we can't stay here their gonna..."

A loud banging sound came from the other end of the door causing Jack to look up. He had Elsa's hands in his now and was staring at the floor in concentration "What do we do?" Elsa asked worried for her child's safety. "stay behind me" Was all Jack said before the door slammed open.

"What a touching reunion" Pitch mocked "to bad it's going to be short-lived." he snapped his fingers and Lilo made her way into the room.

Elsa immediately caught the scent of blood "Oh No...Nani..." She covered her mouth to keep from screaming "Who's Nani?" Jack asked confused.

Pitch began laughing "a minor formality that's been taken care of. Now hand over the child..."

Elsa hid her head in her hands "Your a monster" She said slowly "All you humans are and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take my child from me, you sun-of-a..." She got up but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Hey Pitch remember our deal?" Pitch's eyes flickered with curiosity for a moment before he shot them a sick, twisted smile that made Elsa's stomach churn "Go on..."

"Well I wanna make a new deal. Let my family go and I'll do whatever you want..."

"What?" these words shocked Elsa, to the point where she was holding tight to Jack's arm "Jack no..." He ignored her, his eyes locked onto Pitch's.

"A very interesting proposal. Very well then," He pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in Jack's direction. he caught it with ease and stared at it, "That's so I won't have trouble with you in the near future." He told him matter-a-factly "if you even try, that collar will make you regret it" He snarled.

"So basically your taking away my free will, is that it?" Jack's hand clenched around the collar which Elsa wanted to take and throw back across the room.

"Jack you can't do this" She told him "I just got you back, you can't..."

"I've already made up my mind. I just want you and our daughter to be safe..."

"Jack..." Elsa was on the verge of tears, "Please don't do this..." He yanked his arm away from her grip which had gotten tighter and looked away "I'm sorry I've already made my choice. Take our child and get out of here. Go live a happy life..."

"Jack don't you understand I can't live a happy life without you...please..."

"Damn it will you just listen to me! stop being so damn selfish and think about our daughter. She NEEDS you..."

"She needs us BOTH" Elsa corrected "Please Jack...don't..."

She held out a hand but Jack backed away from her lifting the collar to his neck. "You swear they'll be safe." He asked once more, "You have my word." was all Pitch said before Jack put the collar around his neck.

An electric surge suddenly shot out thru his entire body and he fell to his knees. Elsa tried to run to him but felt someone pull her back. She turned around, the girl with the golden hair had her by the arm "How did you..."

"No time to explain, we gotta get out of here" was all she said before taking hold of little Alana. "Close your eyes and count to 5" She told Elsa.

Not understanding, she suddenly realized why when the ground began shaking. she felt a rush of wind blow past her and everything went black. The last image she saw was of Jack staring back at her. His eyes no longer soft and kind. Now instead they held nothing but hate and anger in them. They'd changed from Icy blue to dark red, the slits in the middle of his eyes narrow as he glared at her.

He disappeared from her view then and everything went dark. Rapunzel had to recompose herself after the transport, she wasn't used to the rush and knew she never would be. No one could ever learn to get used to such a feeling.

"Are you ok?" Her companion noticed how wobbly Rapunzel seemed on her feet. "Y-Yeah I'm fine." She told him, taking a peek at the baby in her arms and then back to Elsa who lay passed out on the floor.

"At least we're out of that god forsaken building" She told him, He just smiled and rubbed his fist "Good thing you broke me out of my cell when you did or there's no telling what may have happened..."

"Yeah I know. Now on to a more pressing question."

Her companion eyed her curiously "Which is?"

"where do we go now?" she wondered looking around. They somehow had ended up in a park miles away from the facility they were being held at.

It was completely deserted, which came as no surprise seeing as the sun hadn't even come up yet "I think I may have the very place." Her companion said lifting Elsa up and swinging her over his shoulder like a doll. "C'mon."

Blowing her bangs from her face Rapunzel grinned "Lead the way Kriss,"

He paused for a moment "how many times do I have to tell you it's Kristoff?"

"About a billion more." She teased.

growing annoyed Kristoff rolled his eyes ignoring her remark to 'lighten up' and the two followed the trail that would lead them out of the park.

Elsa stirred a couple times but never woke up she just kept mumbling "Jack. Please don't leave me..."

"Think she's gonna be ok?"

Rapunzel who was staring up at the tree's they passed slumped her shoulders "I hope so." Picking up a flower that had fallen onto the ground she touched the petal and sighed "For her childs sake..."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Flashback)

while Elsa was sleeping soundly in the cozy little Den she and Jack had made their home for the time being Jack was sitting comfortably by her side keeping a close eye on outside just in case he heard or smelled anything suspicious. In any case he'd wake up Elsa and they'd run for it again. This had only happened twice in the few weeks they'd gone off on their own. Right now it was pretty peaceful and Jack wanted it to stay that way.

It was the gurgling and rumbling sounds his stomach was making that drew his attention away from the tree's he'd been staring at outside.

Sighing in contentment he lay his head down near Elsa's and smiled "I love you" Before licking her cheek and getting to his feet.

She stirred in her sleep but didn't wake up. Jack wanted to find something for them to eat but didn't wanna risk getting them both caught if either wolf pack picked up their scents, so he thought it be better if he went alone.

closing his eyes for a moment he took those first few steps out into the cold and took off running hoping Elsa stayed sleeping until he got back, thinking he'd get a quick mountain lion and be done with it, boy was he so wrong.

He ended up pulling an all nighter and was only able to catch a small deer at best. It was better then nothing, still he couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of how measly looking his kill was.

Elsa was awake by the time he got back, "Jack what are..." She eyed the deer he was dragging into the den. "I know it's not much" he said dropping it on floor, both ears lowered in shame "But its all I could find. I understand if you don't..."

Elsa who was sniffing the carcass surprised him by licking his cheek and giggling "it's alright, this actually looks delicious so thank you."

All his shame went away replaced by sheer relief "Really?"

She nodded "Yes," And nuzzled him under his chin "the fact that you worked so hard to catch it just for ME makes me feel so happy."

while they ate Elsa noticed that Jack seemed a little distracted "What's wrong?" he didn't hear her so she had to nudge him to grab his attention, "earth to Jack, hey are you in their"

Blinking out of his thoughts he dropped his ridged posture. "Oh. Sorry I..."

he looked over at her to apologize but found himself becoming flustered and fidgety. He couldn't help it, the way she was staring at him with her Soft, Icy blue doe like eyes and heart-stopping smile had him unable to get a word out.

He tried to play off the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach by focusing his attention on the last of the deer meat. Elsa wasn't fooled she saw the blush that he was so desperatly trying to hide on his cheeks. It was clear as day and no amount of fur could conceal it. Still she didn't say a word about it and casually licked her lips to remove any trace of blood on her. Jack watching her the whole time, his heart thumping in and out of his chest like crazy. "What?" Elsa finally asked, Jack began stammering again "Nothing it's just that..."

"That what?" She asked curiously moving over to his side. He could feel the warmth radiating from her body as she innocently rubbed up against him. "C'mon you can tell me anything."

"I can show you more better then I can say it." Shooting her a toothy grin he playfully nibbled at her ear. Giggling she pawed him in the chest and slipped by him "I know where you're going with this. We've been cooped up in here to long. Let's go outside and have some fun, what do you say?"  
He wanted to say No, his entire gut practically wanted him to shout it but he melted at the tenderness in Elsa's gaze and relented "Ok but only for a few minutes."

she wiggled her butt in the air excitedly. Her body glowing brightly for a moment before she took her human form. Acting as if she didn't notice Jack's jaw drop she picked up the clothes he'd stolen for her and wiggled her butt cutely as she placed the jeans on. After slipping on the shirt Jack had already taken his human form doing his best to cover the bits of red on his face as he slipped on his pant's. By the time he turned around Elsa had already bolted out of the den "Race ya to the stream!" She called. he had no choice but to take off after her.

"Elsa wait!"

"C'mon slow-poke catch me" Elsa called over her shoulder, her entire body filled with adreniline. "Elsa!" She abruptly came to a stop and turned around to give him a pout but found he wasn't behind her "Jack?" No answer, so she listened carefully for any sign that he was close by. All she heard was the chirping of the willow birds above her head and the tiny crickets hopping past her.

Taking a small step forward she began growing edgy "Jack? Wherever you are this isn't funny..." Taking a step back she was preparing to take her wolf form again when she heard a twig snap behind her.

fortunatly she wasn't quick enough and they took her down from behind. She let out a frightened scream "Gotcha!" her entire body shook with anger when Jack began laughing his head off. "You asshole! how could you do that!?" Hopping off her he dusted himself off before holding his hand out to help her up but she smacked his hand away "C'mon relax it was only a joke."

He noticed how shaky she was getting and immediately regretted what he'd done. He could see the tears coming down her cheeks "C'mon I'm sorry. Don't cry..." He held out a hand and touched her shoulder "Please Elsa I didn't mean..." He saw a flicker of something else in her eyes, before he knew it she'd flipped him onto his back. He was so stunned that he didn't move for a moment.

"What the..."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks Elsa grinned "Now we're even." Jack couldn't help but smile "That's my gal." She held out a hand to help him up but he ended up pulling her down onto the ground with him.

Elsa put her hands on his chest and tried to get back up but he pulled her down again "You idiot what are you..." The rest was muffled as Jack suprised her by pulling her into a kiss. This one was soft yet rough at the same time and Elsa liked it. Odin help her she did. Becoming lost in his kiss and not caring about anything else at that moment she didn't hear the foot-steps approaching fortunatly Jack did and in one swift movement he had Elsa pinned under him. His eyes on the miles of wilderness in front of them "Jack what's wrong?" He placed a finger to his lips "we got company" he told her in a low monotone "I'll lead them away you find somewhere safe to hide. I'll come back for you I swear."

He kissed her forhead but she took hold of his arm "Jack, No..." He gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry everythings gonna be fine. You have to believe in me"  
that did it, she found herself letting him go hoping it wasn't the last time and watched with a heavy heart as he bolted off into the woods.

She heard it then, the distance howling of her pack. They were getting closer she could sense it. She started to run, pushing herself as fast as she could go. Her breathing shaky as she fought over going to find Jack she didn't wanna leave him to face her pack alone.  
She slowed her run into a walk and looked over her shoulder. "Thats it" She whirled around and headed back in the direction she'd come. The howling getting louder. They were closing in on something and Elsa grew fearful as she realized who they'd found.

"Guys I got him on my left flank..."

"Good don't lose him..."

"Your mine mutt..."

She was getting all sorts of chatter from her pack mates. Sort of like a walkie-talkie radio but all the voices were being telepatically sent to Elsa. "Don't worry jack, I'm coming..."

as she ran, she took her wolf form and pushed her four paws forward. She could see her wolf pack coming into view but didn't get far before being ambushed herself.

She got hit from behind, before she could comprehend what happened she was on her back. 3 more female wolves coming in her direction.

The one who'd pinned her was Eris. Her canines were dripping with drool as she growled. Her hackles standing on end from having Elsa within killing range.

"Eris don't" Nala called out "The alpha wants her alive."

lowering her right paw she jumped off Elsa though she didn't seem happy about it "Lets go home. Our Alpha has something he wants to say to you..."

"No, I'm not going back" elsa shouted backing away though she was blocked by one of the other female wolves. "you don't have a choice." eris spit "You either come with us or you both die. Those are our orders..." Elsa didn't move or say a word angering Eris "Very well, you asked for this." She raised a paw but before she could land the finishing blow she saw a streak of black fur dash past her from her side view before she knew it Jack was standing protectively in front of Elsa his teeth bared and his claws extended "your not gonna hurt her. Not while I'm here."

Eris scoffed aloud, lowering her head and ears in an aggressive manner "Why you...!" unable to control herself she leapt towards him. she was seeing red, it was because of this she didn't see Jack tensing until it was too late. He'd turned around and lifted up both back paws kicking her right in the chest. The blow was hard enough to knock out a bear. She let out a suprised yelp and was thrown back and hit a nearby tree. Whining in pain she limped back to the front of the pack and growled "I'm gonna make you regret that." She turned her attention to the two female wolves by her side.

"Nala, Melody. Get that mutt and take him down!"

Not hesitating both cream colored wolfs licked their jaws and snarled in Jack's direction. elsa lowered her head in fear "Jack what are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna fight." he told her "Just stay behind me and I'll do the rest."

"Meaning your gonna take all the hits for me, No way!" Elsa protested "I wont let you do that."  
"There's no time to argue..."

It happened then, while Jack was distracted Eris made one final move and leapt at the same time that the two Omega's did though they were stopped mid-leap when the Alpha suddenly showed up.  
"That's enough" They heard him shout. Both Omega's were able to swiftly land back on their feet but Eris who was already injured fell onto her back. She was carried off by the Omega's, the Alpha didn't even take notice his eyes were on Elsa and Jack who were too close for his liking.

"This ends here and now." He snarled viciously "This is the last day of the full moon. come tonight you will Become my mate and take your rightful place by my side. The way it should be."

"Over my dead body!" Jack couldn't help but yell, this wolf was treating Elsa as if she belonged to him and that was driving him crazy.

The alpha smirked at Jack's reaction "That could easily be arranged." He lifted a paw and unsheethed his claws

"Bring it on then, I'm not scared of you!" Jack tensed ready to sacrifice his life for Elsa if he had to but Elsa had different plans "No stop!" She jumped in the middle "You can't do this Jack," before he could stop she'd turned her back to him and moved over so she was standing a few feet from her Alpha.

"Elsa what are you doing..."

"I can't be your mate" She said trying to stand tall but The Alpha's anger at her declaration had Jack running to her side, His hackles standing on end as he placed his body protectively in front of Elsa "Sorry hot head but she's already got herself a mate and it's not you..."

"Jack..."

Before she could stop him the truth all came out. she could hear everyones murmers of disapproval. Though at this point she didn't really care she'd followed her heart and wouldn't take back what she'd done for anything. The Alpha who'd gone quiet was now glaring daggers at Jack "I will make you pay for this Mutt." there was so much anger in his voice that Elsa began to back away out of fear "Jack we gotta get out of here..." They were being sorrounded now, the Alpha in the lead.

"Your now branded a traitor" He told Elsa, "By the law of the moon you are to be given a head start. Do not expect mercy when we catch you, you will be treated as all traitors are. You and your...mate..." The word was like acid in his throat "Will be killed on sight."

At the sound of the entire wolf pack's paws hitting the ground out of anger, Jack and Elsa made a run for it. Though Jack could have gone ahead he never left Elsa's side and he didn't plan to. She looked like she was gonna break down any minute and when she did he'd be there to catch her.

Neither were sure of the events to come, though Jack didn't care as long as they faced them together. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After a few days, Elsa awoke from her coma like state but Punzie and Kriss quickly realized something was wrong. She was awake, but was unable to speak. No matter how much she tried she couldn't say a word which worried Rapunzel. So much that it was disrupting her OWN sleep. Her visions told her nothing about this little setback which is why it surprised her so much.

"It doesn't make sense," She told Kristoff's friend Ariel who had happily taken them both in. though the small room above the diner she worked at wasn't necessarily large enough to fit them all. Still she insisted on giving Elsa and Rapunzel the tiny room while she and Kristoff slept on cots in the living room.

"Do you think it was because of the shock? You know I heard about things like this happening." placing the cup of coffee down on the table rapunzel thanked Ariel and shrugged "I really haven't the slightest clue and that's a first for me. My visions have always told me what I needed to know so not knowing is just beyond frustrating."

"Give her time, I'm sure she'll get her voice back. Just have faith" taking a sip of her coffee, Rapunzel watched Ariel and gave her a crooked smile "I hope your right. I really do." their conversation was dropped almost entirely for that moment when a small knock came at the door.

"Who do you think that is..." Rapunzel wondered, Ariel put a finger to her lips and the two listened closely as the knocking became more persistant.

Out of pure habit, Ariel grabbed the bat from behind her kitchen counter and slowly made her way towards the door. The knocking had turned from a subtle tap to a full blown 'someone is trying to kill me' sort of knock. Reaching for the doorknob she twisted the knob every so slowly counting from 1 to 3 in her head before yanking the door open and swinging.

She had her eyes closed so all she heard after she swung was a loud oomph followed by a Thud noise. it took all her courage to reopen her eyes but when she did she dropped the bat in her hands.

"Oh my god..."

The boy who was now sprawled on the floor and clutching his stomach stared up at Ariel a look of shock coming across his other wise plain features "damn Ariel, N-Not again that's the third time this week!" The boy cried. He was clearly in pain but managed to get to his feet pretty easy.

Rapunzel moved Past Ariel apologizing over and over again for her freind as she tried to get the boy to hold still. He squirmed for a moment unsure of what Rapunzel who had her hand on his ribs was doing. She started mumbling something under her breath.

"What are you..." he suddenly felt the pain go away instantly, which confused him. "That better?" Rapunzel gazed up at him with her doe like eyes and he found himself stammering "Yeah it is, thank you. I'm Flynn by the way."

"Rapunzel." She felt her heart skip a bit as the two walked back in side by side. The commotion had woken up Elsa who was now standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She was cradling Alana in her arms, a smile on her face as her little girl began cooing and blowing bubbles from her mouth.

Flynn paused for a moment to gaze over at Elsa, he was startled by how beautiful she looked. From her Soft, Icy blue eyes down to her, pale skin and slender build. It would make any man fall hopelessly in love with this angelic creature who could be mistaken for a goddess. "Uh Flynn?" Snapping her fingers in his face, Ariel tried to no avail to get his attention.

It was Rapunzel who managed to snap him out of it by punching his right shoulder. "Ow!" he held the tender spot on his arm where he'd been hit and shot her a hateful side glance "What was that for?" Ignoring his question, Rapunzel's eyes darted towards Ariel and back "She just wanted to know why you decided to grace us with your presence." The bitterness and sarcasm in her voice was clearly evident.

"It's kind of a private matter," He added a "sorry" at the end and rubbed the back of his head in unision.

Ariel seemed to catch something that Rapunzel didn't and the two headed out into the hallway to talk. wondering what that was about Rapunzel decided it wasn't any of her buisness and grabbed the folder she'd placed on the table. It was something she'd snatched before they'd made their escape from the lab. Elsa shot her a curious glance which Rapunzel caught.

"Let's make a trade." She told her "You let me hold Alana and I let you see what's in this folder" Curiousity winning over sleep Elsa made her way over and hesitantly placed her baby into Rapunzel's arms before taking the folder and looking thru it.

It was filled with information on her and Jack. One particular picture caught her eye. It was a sonogram of her child. Picking it up as if it was the most fragile thing in the world she couldn't help but smile. "I knew you'd like that" Rapunzel said softly "It's all yours."

Elsa opened her mouth wanting to thank her but remembered she couldn't speak. before Rapunzel could think of some words of comfort, Ariel came back in alone. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Ariel what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, Ariel shook her head and excused herself from the room. Handing Elsa back her baby Rapunzel followed her into the bedroom. Leaving Elsa to look over the folder some more, as she did she got to wondering about Jack and if she'd ever see him again. She was hopeful, and that was something that the human's could never take away from her. She'd reunite with him soon, she just had to stay postive.

000000000000000000000

"So Mr. Bunnymund do we have a deal or not?" Eyeing Pitch's new 'body guard' with slight uneasiness all the buisness man could do was no "That we do mate,"

"Good. Now theres only one more matter left to resolve." Taking something out from his pocket he tossed it Bunny's way. He managed to catch it but barely, his hands were shaking so much that it was difficult for him to sign the paper's laying on the table in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" Bunny's eyes flickered towards his two business partners, they looked just as fearful as he did. In truth neither of them wanted to be there but he needed witnesses and they'd been 'luckily' chosen to accompany him. The girl on the right who was biting her lip and staring down at the marble like table was named Jasmine. She was fairly new, Bunny was sure she'd gotten the job soley on her looks. though kept that to himself and the burley man beside her who was playing with the pencil in his hand was named Herc, though Bunny wasn't sure what it stood for.

"Not a one." He finally said, his eyes darting back to the paper "Just one question, if you don't mind."  
Pitch shot him a glare that lasted a few seconds but it was enough to give Bunny the chills "Go right ahead." He said in a low monotone.

"What's with the pale faced clown?" He felt the need to ask. The boy was so fast Bunny didn't have time to react, before he knew it he was being pinned against the wall. The boy had a hold of his shirt collar. "You better watch who your fuckin talking to" he spit "I could end your worthless life here and now and no one would even give a shit. So don't push me!"

"Jack, Enough" Pitch didn't even seem the least bit concerned when Jack dropped Bunny on the floor in fact he just seemed more bored then anything. even the tone in his voice sounded bored.

"Until next time." Jack hissed turning his back.

the look of shock on Bunny's face wore off quickly and he jumped to his feet. "That was a bloody cheap shot mate" Angry and frustrated he stared taunting Jack who was getting ready to throw a punch hard enough to knock out an ox but Pitch snapped his fingers "I said. Enough Boy." the authority in his voice had Jack backing down though he wasn't happy about it.

"You never can have to much protection" He said answering his question from earlier "As you can see, I'd think twice next time before opening my mouth if I were you. Now Good day gentlemen" Getting to his feet he snapped his fingers and the boy followed him out leaving the entire room stunned.

as the doors closed behind them, Pitch grabbed Jack's collar without warning and pulled him down so they both were at eye level with each other.

"Just a fare warning. Embarrass me like that again and I'll make you regret it. Am I clear!?" The collar gave him a shock and he flinched back, "It won't happen again." he said after a minute.

"Good, now come along we have some more unfinished business to attend to."

To Be continued... 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Oh excuse me can you..." Brushing past as if the man hadn't see her, Anna moved on to the next person but got the same brush off. "Well same to you too buddy!" wanting to go after him, Nala grabbed onto Anna's shoulder "Anna calm down, your not gonna get anywhere acting like this."

"I don't care." She said yanking her arm free "I need to find Elsa, there has to be at least one human here who's seen her."  
Having come a long way from the forest, Nala was feeling exhausted and fearful at the same time but was determined to follow her pack mate to make sure she didn't get hurt.

It was proving more difficult then she thought, in the last hour she and Anna had been approached by several different guys. Anna being young didn't understand their intentions and had tried to ask them about Elsa. Nala of course saw thru them and managed to pull her away. One man was persistent and started following them around.

It took Nala kneeing him in the groin area to get him to stop. Anna had pulled her aside slightly confused "why did you do that?." She told her "What if he knew where Elsa was? That could have been our only chance at finding her..."

Nala didn't have the heart to tell her what was really on the mans mind and the conversation was dropped for the moment. Now they were going further into the park not realizing they were going in circles until Nala pointed out that they'd passed the same statue 4 times already, Anna wanted to argue but realized Nala was right.

"Why don't we just sniff out her scent like before?" Nala suggested, Anna who had let herself drop onto a nearby park bench pondered over that but shook her head "My senses are weak in this form. The only way I'd be able to track her is if I transformed and you know i can't do that with this many humans running around. If she was close by sure but even then I'd barely be able to smell her scent."

sighing in agitation she leaned back on the bench, "Elsa, where are you?" It was in that precise moment that she caught a very faint yet familar smell. "Anna what's wrong?" Nala asked.

Anna didn't answer, she was to busy eyeing the boy who'd just walked past them. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he seemed out of it. That wasn't what caught Anna's attention. "That Boy smells like Elsa." She told Nala as she quickly got to her feet "And I'm gonna find out why."

"Anna wait..."

Too late, before she could stop her Anna had shouted "Hey you!" when the boy didn't bother to stop Anna ran forward and tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! What the..."

"Alright human, where's my sister!?" "I don't know what your talking about, now get off me!" The boy was trying to pry his arm away from the girl's steel grip. she had his arm twisted behind his back, a move he'd seen used only once before.

Nala was trying to pull Ann off from behind "Anna, he obviously doesn't know anything now let him go!"

"No, this guy has Elsa's scent all over him now I KNOW he has her and I wanna know where and why!?" The boy's eyes grew wide at the name Elsa.

"Wait, you know Elsa?"

"No duh, she's my sister now tell me where she is!"

Everything happened so fast then Anna didn't even have time to blink. One minute the boy was there and the next he wasn't.

she was left clutching air "What..." she heard Nala scream and both girls whirled around at the same time.

"How did you..." "Anna, I think we better go..." nala was backing away now, fear evident in her blue hues though Anna didn't move from where she stood.

"I think it's better if we go somewhere private." He motioned for them to follow, though Nala was hesitant about it at first she of course had no choice as Anna was willfully following close behind him.

"Anna come back" She quickened her pace to catch up with them, though Anna was ignoring her as she started asking the boy question after question about Elsa though he didn't say a word the entire time.

She had to literally poke him with a stick to get him to speak "So where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see." His attention was on the trail way in front of them so he didn't see Anna roll her eyes or stick her tongue out at him. He could hear Nala mumbling something to her but chose not to catch it.

"So how EXACTLY do you know my sister?" Anna couldn't help but ask, Kristoff once again remained tight lipped.

Anna pouted for a minute before quickening her stride so she was now right beside him as apposed to being behind him.

"Are you guys freinds? if you are, more power to ya. though My sister can be really tough to get along" She added a giggle "I remember this one time..."

Scoffing out loud Kriss took his eyes away from the road for a minute "You know, you talk an awful lot for someone so small."

Pausing mid-step Anna's mouth hung open in shock "Excuse me?"

"What I just said. you need to do a little more walking and a lot less talking." Nala noticed the peeved look on Anna's face. "Anna dont!" She saw it coming before Anna could make a move which is why she immediatly took hold of her right hand which was clenched into a fist.

"You are such a jerk!" Anna cried "I was just trying to..."

"I know what you were trying to do and let me tell you now it's not gonna work. I don't wanna be friends with you I'm only doing this as a favor to your sister because I feel sorry for her. After that, you can jump off a building for all I care"  
He was in the lead now, not noticing that Anna was no longer following until he felt someone backhand him over the side of the head.

"Hey, what the..."

To his surprise it wasn't Anna, rather it was her friend Nala "That was uncalled for, you need to apologize to my friend" She demanded "Now!"  
He was about to argue but when he looked over Nala's shoulder and saw Anna sitting on the park bench practically in tears he immediately felt awful "Ok Fine, I'm going..." Sticking his hands in his pockets he debated on what he was gonna say, Anna who saw him coming looked away "Just go away" She said softly "I can find Elsa on my own I don't need your help. So just leave."

He was at a loss for words so they sat in silence for a moment "Listen I...Uh..." Trying to apologize, he suddenly felt the vile rise up in his throat "I'm S- Uh..." Rubbing the back of his neck in unison his entire apology came out into a jumble. "I'm sorry ok, It as wrong of me to snap at you like that. I'm just not very good when it comes to dealing with other people. You know, so am I forgiven?"

Taking in a deep breath anna stood up "No." She finally said "But I wanna see my sister so I'm willing to let it go for the moment just take me to her."  
Figuring that was better then nothing he got to his feet and followed after her, this was gonna be one hell of a long walk.

000000000000

"Sir you can't go in there..." Han's who'd been looking over some documents heard the door to his office slam open. He looked up casually from the folder as Leopold charming, the boy from his father's rival company came storming in and slammed his hand on his desk "I'm sorry sir he just rushed past me I..." Han's lifted a hand dismissing her. It was at this point charming had his finger in Han's face. "We had a deal. You told me you'd sell me the girl for half a quarter of a million dollars. I held up my end of the bargain now it's time for you to hold yours now where is she?"

Pushing charming's finger away from his face, Han's was trying to remain as perfessional as possible but given the circumstance he was growing rather irritated "You'll get the girl." He told him "I swear it on my father's life. You'll have her by the end of this month."

"Good, because if I don't. I'll make you regret the day you were ever born." Stomping out of the office, he slammed the door behind him. Han's immediately got on his cellphone. It rang 4 times before someone answered "Hey Jumbaa it's me Hans. How'd you like to make some extra cash? I'll pay you twice what I did before?"

He listened for a moment "Great, I'll email you the details, oh and one more thing. I've got a female tracker who can help you get this done quickly and efficiently" the voice on the other end began to argue "She'll be of no trouble to you I can assure you of that." After he hung up he began laughing to himself "You may have gotten away before but you won't escape again. Your baby is as good as mine."

To be continued... 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As Elsa was putting Alana to sleep she heard the front door open. "Guys I'm home" she heard Kristoff call.

She kissed Alana on the forhead before heading out of the room to greet him. The chalkboard they'd given her in hand. She was so busy scribbling something on the board that she didn't see Anna standing in front of her until she looked up, thats when she dropped it on the floor, her entire body beginning to tremble as she tried to figure out if her brain was playing tricks on her and she was just seeing things.

The only way she'd find out is if she mustered the courage to make herself move towards this very vivid 'Illusion' Anna didn't say a word as she made the first move towards her sister. When they covered the gap in between them Anna who'd become so overfilled with joy threw her arms around Elsa and started sobbing softly.

Elsa who'd suddenly gone ridged found herself unable to hug Anna back. words couldn't describe the joy she felt with seeing her sister again after months apart. She just felt so guilty for leaving the way she had that any sort of apology she had rehearsed all those times she'd been locked away would be tough to write down "I can't believe it's really you" Anna managed to choke you "I mean, I never thought I'd see you again yet here you are. Safe and sound. I'm just so happy"

When she pulled away, a fresh stream of tears were trickling down her face. she quickly wiped them away "And yet so, confused."

Having seen it coming, elsa rubbed her arm nervously cursing the fact that she couldn't speak and say what was on her mind.

"Elsa why did you do it? Why did you run away with that mutt and leave without so much as a goodbye, why!?"

All traces of relief gone from her face, Anna was going into hysterics "Tell me!" Unable to bear just standing by and watching as Elsa struggled

Rapunzel stepped between Elsa and Anna "I think I can explain it better then she can. You see, your sister can't speak so it's gonna be kinda hard for her to tell exactly what happened. so I think it's best if you sit down and I'll translate for Elsa as best I can."

more confused then anything, Anna let herself drop onto the chair that Rapunzel was holding out for her. She listened quietly as Rapunzel told her all about Elsa's experience after she'd been taken from their home in the woods.

Anna didn't know how much more she could stomach. Her sister had been beaten, tortured and experimented on and it wasn't sitting well with her. "Those filthy, no good, rotten humans I want them to burn in hell for what they did! I want them to burn!" She jolted up from her seat but Nala was by her side in that instant. She whispered something in her ear which seemed to calm her down but that didn't last long.

"Oh and there's one more thing I think you might wanna..." Rapunzel stopped short of finishing her sentence when Alana began wailing from the other room. Anna nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise.

"What's that..." Though she knew deep down in her heart what it was she just hoped she was wrong and she was hearing things. Elsa quickly left the room and returned seconds later with a small bundle in her arms.

Anna's heart felt like it had dropped to the floor as Rapunzel confirmed what she already knew "Meet your niece" Rapunzel said trying to gauge Anna's reaction as Elsa unwrapped the blanket to reveal a baby girl. "Her names Alana" Rapunzel finished.

Anna's reaction was one no one had expected. "No..." She said quietly as she eyed the floor "No!" She said it louder this time, highering her voice an octave "Elsa please tell me your kidding. this is all some kind of joke right? Please tell me it's a joke" Elsa shook her head, disappointment evident in her pale features. though Anna didn't care at that point she was more angry then anything "No, I can't accept this..." Anna immediately got up from her chair "I REFUSE to accept that THING as my neice"

"Anna!" though knowing full well she should hate the young child in Elsa's arms Nala couldn't bring herself to do it. Though the same thing couldn't be said for Anna who was backing away from Elsa and heading towards the door "I can't believe you went and had a baby with that mutt, how could you!?" Anna bellowed.

"Alright that's enough!" Growing sick and tired of Anna's meltdown Rapunzel was about to give her a good punch to the face but Kristoff took hold of her arm not allowing her to move from where she was.

"You know its bad enough that you run off with him, then you went and had a child with him? I mean how stupid can you be?"

"That's it I've had it, get out right now!" Rapunzel put her foot down, the door flew open in an instant and the items in the room levatated as rapunzel's anger intensified. "Punzie calm down," Placing an arm on her shoulder, her anger subsided by then Anna was already running out the door, Elsa was running in the opposite direction.

"Anna wait!" Nala bolted out the door after her pack-mate while Rapunzel ran after Elsa who'd locked herself in the room. "Elsa open the door please." She struggled with the doorknob a moment knowing full well she could easily open it with her mind but decided Elsa would open it when she was good and ready.

Meanwhile, Ariel who'd been quietly watching the whole thing suddenly felt a tinge of anger welling up inside her. To her what happened wasn't right and she hated the the feeling of not being able to do anything.

"C-can I help in anyway?" Her voice was so soft and somber, that Kristoff didn't hear her at first. So she tried again, he waved her off but an idea suddenly struck him "You know what I think there's something you CAN do."

He motioned for her to come closer, they were well beyond Rapunzel's hearing distance but he whispered it anyway, this got Ariel smiling so huge Kriss thought her face was gonna fall off.

"You think you can do that?"

She clapped, absolutely giddy with excitement "You can count on me."

000000000000000

"What are you doing, get your damn hands off me!" Vitani managed to get a few punches in before the guards who'd taken her away from her brother got the black cuffs on her. Though this didn't stop her from nearly biting one of the guards noses off and seriously severing the other one's right hand.

She managed to wriggle her right hand free but the shorter, bearded guard named Horace caught it and used brute force to place it back on "Alright that's it!" He yelled having had enough "one more word out of you and I'm gonna use the whip. Don't think I'm kidding around girl, I'll bloody use it!"

Not willing to chance it, Vitani grew quiet. Horace smiled in triumph "That's what I thought. Now get moving!" Making the mistake of shoving her from behind, he failed to notice Vitani growling under her breath or her clenching both her fists until it was to late.

"Using all the force she could muster, She swung at his head, sending him tumbling to the floor. Jasper broke out in a fight of laughter so much he didn't notice Vitani running away until Horace who was still on the floor shouted "Dammit she's getting away!" He quickly got to his feet but Jasper lifted a hand to stop him.

"Not on my watch she isn't."

Removing something from his pocket he pressed the red button confusing jasper for the moment. "What's that thing do?" He asked, though Horace just smirked "You'll see. Just sit back and watch as she's brought right to us."

00000000000000

Half out of breath, Vitani rounded the corner stopping for a moment waiting for her heart to slow before continuing her search for a way out. unfortunately all the doors she tried were locked infuriating her more. She started kicking at one of them hoping to get it open when she heard it.

"How long do you think you can keep running?" A voice behind her chuckled. Vitani nearly jumped out of her skin, only able to breath easy when she whirled around to see Jack though this relief didn't last long. There was something different about him and it was causing her to become uneasy. "Jack? what are you doing here I thought they'd killed you..."

"Dream on. it takes a lot more then some mere humans to kill me. You however, won't be so lucky." He began making a move towards her but she backed away in fear "Jack this isn't you. They've gotten inside your head! your not a killer!" Jack merely smirked "Oh and how exactly do you know that?"

He had vitani backed into a corner now, like a rat in a cage. "I've spent enough time to know this isn't who you are. Please Jack don't do this..."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he forcefully grabbed her face with one hand "You know you talk way too much and that for me is a problem..."

as she was looking in his eyes she saw no trace left of the Jack she'd gotten to know. though hard to swallow she knew there was only one thing left to do. "your lucky my orders are to bring you back alive." Taking hold of her arm he dragged her forward, his grip tightening as she tried to wrench herself free.

"I'm sorry" She said after a moment, Jack paused mid-step "For what?" He hissed.

"For this!" Still cuffed, she used the weight of her body to smash into him. sending him flying into the wall. This gave her enough time to take off running again.

Jack was quick on his feet however, anger driving his every step as he ran. It was this fueled with all the adrenaline coursing thru his veins that allowed him to transform so fast and easily. The entire time his eyes were locked on the moving target directly in front of him.

Vitani let out a frightful scream as Jack jumped on her from behind and pinned her down to the floor. this was one of those moments she wished desperately that she could take her 'normal' form. The cuffs on her prevented it rendering her completely helpless. A feeling she detested more then anything in the world.

"Just remember you brought this on yourself" Jack growled lifting a paw. Unable to see anything beyond the red clouding his vision. He wasn't thinking of anything beyond killing the girl. A sudden shock coming from his collar however had him reeling back and yelping in pain. Nothing like a good jolt to snap him back to reality. "That'll be enough Jack." Waving him away Pritchard held a hand out to help Vitani refused to accept it.

"I wanna make a deal with you" He said as she got to her feet though she was not willing to listen "I don't think so. I'd rather die then make a deal with you. Your heartless, low down, good for nothing snake!"

Pitch remained emotionless, so Vitani couldn't tell if he was angry or not. "So be it then. I suppose you never wanna see your brother again, thats just fine with me. Jack come."

Following right behind, Jack tensed at Vitani's sudden move towards them "wait," Pitch was secretly smiling inside as he turned around his hands folded behind his back. "What do I have to do?" Though she regretted asking the moment the words came tumbling from her lips.

Pitch motioned for her to come closer with his finger, she hesitantly leaned in "our company has been compromised. Bring the escapee's back here for punishment if you do I'll set you and your brother free."

"Where do I find them?"

He smiled coyly "My best tracker can help you with that." Removing a piece of cloth from his pocket he held it up for Jack to sniff which he did with utter disgust. Though he quickly picked up the scent and bolted down the hallway.

"You best get going my dear. Once he's got a scent he doesn't stop until he finds his target. Now go, bring me those escapee's back just know one thing. If you fail me there will be dire consequences."

Backing away ever so slowly, Vitani ran after Jack who had already disappeared. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but nothing to her at that moment was more important then freeing her brother "Kovu hang on. We'll be free soon..."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Elsa?" lightly tapping on the door, Rapunzel started messing with the doorknob "Are you alright?" Of course she wasn't, that was a stupid question. She knew how SHE'D feel if she'd been in Elsa's shoes. She'd be absolutely devastated and crushed, so she could only imagine how Elsa was feeling now.

"Elsa, please open the door so we can talk I wanna help you..." She listened for footsteps but heard nothing which caused her to grow worried. "That's it, I'm coming in weather you like it or not."

Taking a step back she raised her arms up, both feet planted on the ground as she began to concentrate fully on the door though this took up a lot of her energy. She could feel it draining from her body as she pushed herself forward, finally after a minute the door began to shake. It was suddenly ripped from it's hinges and fell foward where Rapunzel was standing, she managed to jump out of the way before it hit her but just barely.

As she stepped into the room, her heart began to race as she realized Elsa was gone, "Oh no..." Running towards the window she looked down towards the ashpalt breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything there. She ran back into the living room to get Kristoff but of course the big ox was no where to be found.

"Damnit, looks like I'll have to find her on my own."

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to focus all her energy on scanning her mind for any sort of clue on where Elsa had gone. She was shown vivid images of strangers similiar to Elsa in age and height but none of them where who she was looking for.

So she kept trying, though the images flashing by one by one in her head were sometimes hard to stomach. They started going by faster and faster until finally they ceased. The last image hit Rapunzel like a tone of bricks and she fell back nearly stumbling over a chair as she tried to regain her barings. "Rapunzel?" Looking up in shock, she noticed Kristoff and Ariel staring at her with concern in both thier eyes. "Kriss, how long have you been standing there? I thought that..."

"We just went out to try and bring Anna back, you know to get her to apologize but we lost her." His voice was somber yet sort of empty like he was glad they hadn't managed to find her.

"What were you doing?" He said changing the subject, struggling to get back to her feet she told him how Elsa was missing "I know where she is though. I need you to take me there."

"Where to?" he asked, "Remember it's gotta be somewhere we've been before. If not we could end up on the other side of the world or under the ocean somewhere." Holding out a hand, he easily lifted Rapunzel to her feet "She's at the park, but she may be in danger so we gotta go now." She turned to Ariel who seemed out of it "Ariel," At the sound of her name, she looked up "Yes?"

"Stay here and take care of Alana we're gonna go get Elsa."

"You can count on me" She said quickly, happy to be of some help, she watched as Rapunzel took Kristoffs hand, a flash of light surrounding them before they disappered.

"Bye guys" Ariel said mainly to herself "Be safe..."

000000000000

"Anna come back here!"

"No!"

Struggling to maintain her anger, Nala did a few quick breathing exercises before running to catch up with Anna. "I'm just gonna keep following until you listen now wait!" Jumping in front of her, she held her hands out. This tactic worked, though Anna wasn't happy about it "You had no right to speak to Elsa that way. She's your sister, the least you could have done was tried to accept the fact that she's had a child even if it is with that mutt."

"So what's your point?" Anna asked bitterly.

Nala's mouth flew open in shock "Whats my point...? You really wanna know well here it is. Your gonna end up losing your only family if you don't go back and apologize!"

Anna who was steaming mad by this point was glaring at her packmate. The words suddenly came tumbling out. "Are you kidding? I'd rather cut off my own arm then aplogize. I mean't what I said, now if you feel so strongly about this why don't you go join her and leave me the hell alone."

Words could not discribe how hurt Nala was feeling though she did her best to hide it "But I..." not letting her finish Anna hit Nala with her shoulder as she brushed past her. "Anna wait..." she held out a hand to stop her but Anna who saw it coming from her side view smacked it away.

"Oh, J-Just forget it." She shouted Ignoring her. "I don't need Elsa and I DONT need YOU, I'm out of here!" She didn't look back as she stormed away leaving a grief stricken Nala standing in the middle of the park all alone. Anna had no idea how bad her words affected Nala who'd been her best friend since they were little. "Your wrong." She said quietly to herself "You DO need me more then you will ever know." Placing her hands over her heart Nala broke down in tears. Her mind fogging up and her eyes blurring from the tears rolling down her face.

Her heart began to ache as she replayed Anna's words over and over again in her head. "I've gotta find Elsa..." Was her next thought before running down the walkway "and fix this before it's to late and I lose anna forever..."

00000000000

Transporting them to the park had taken a lot out energy out of Kristoff who was now resting on a nearby park bench. "Kriss, you ok?"

Kristoff managed to give a feeble "Yeah. Don't worry about me." Though she was, Kristoff was like a brother to her and seeing him in this weak of a state was causing her to become concerned.

"I just need a little rest. Go find Elsa, I'll catch up with you."

"What? No I'm not leaving you..."

as soon as those words slipped from her lips, she heard someone scream "Oh please don't let that be..." 2 teenage girls suddenly went running by. One of them was shouting "Wolf! Someone help there's a wolf in the park!" the minute she heard that, Rapunzel took off running in the direction the girls had come from. the smell of blood started getting stronger as she ran which began to worry her. It wasn't just anyone's blood. It was Elsa's.

"Elsa please be ok..."

She was pushed and shoved back by several dozen people who were trying to get to safety. One woman nearly knocked her off her own feet as she ran and another purposely grabbed her arm warning her of the danger. She managed to pry her arm free before turning her quickened pace into a run.

Her heart beating in and out of her chest like crazy as the growling sounds got louder. She could see the two dots up ahead which got bigger as she got closer. "Oh no..." Just as she'd feared, there were two wolves now instead of one. She knew in that instant who the black one was.

though she didn't have time to go over what she was gonna do to stop them before the black wolf who had Elsa pinned down to the ground spotted her.

Seeing her chance, Elsa kicked him off and quickly shielded Rapunzel from Jack's sight. Her hackles stood on end as he bolted forward aiming for her throat. Having seen his next move coming Elsa managed to duck out of the way, "Shit!" Rapunzel rolled away just in time as Jack landed on the concrete floor. He didn't stop however and whirled back around his eyes on Elsa as she landed on the other side.

"Elsa watch out!" Too late, while her back was turned Jack had tackled Elsa to the ground again. He bit into her left shoulder causing Elsa to let out a high pitched yelp.

"leave her alone!" Rapunzel shouted getting to her feet, She raised a hand, both eyes fully concentrated on the wolf in front of her but she was suddenly hit from behind.

before she could recover from the shock, the girl forcefully grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up into the air. Struggling to breath, Rapunzel was starting to see blue and red spots.

"Don't take this personally." Vitani growled tightening her grip around Punzie's throat "Their just my orders." Removing a small pistol from her pocket, she dropped Punzie on the floor and pointed the pistol against her head "Now you can either come back with us the easy way or the hard way. Your pick..."

"N-No!" Rapunzel choked out still struggling to breath "I'd rather die then go back with you..." Vitani shook her head in disbelief "I'm gonna make you regret saying that..." she lowered the pistol slightly but didn't loosen her grip as she clicked the gun. Jack's ears picked it up like a radar "Vitani, we need her alive" He snarled, this distraction was all Elsa needed. Using the little bit of strength she had left she kicked him off with her hind legs and charged forward as he was recovering.

Raising a paw (claws extended) he hit her right in the chest. Already weakened from the loss of blood, Elsa went down and was unable to get back to her feet. whining softly she struggled to breath as Jack stood over her preparing to finish the job though Pitch's words echoed in his mind so he with more reluctance then anything lowered his paw.

he lifted her with ease onto his back and followed close behind Vitani who still had the dagger towards Rapunzel's neck. Not admitting it out loud, Jack felt a tingling sensation on his fur with every breath that elsa took.

Why, he wondered drawing a complete blank. His memory having been wiped and filled in by his master Pitch. He was suppose to be this heartless killer how could he when he felt this strange draw towards the girl? Even while they'd been fighting his heart was telling him how wrong he was. Still, orders were orders.

He was momentarily snapped from his thoughts when they heard someone shout "stop!" from behind, Rapunzel looked almost horror stricken "Nala run!" She shouted.

That's when she saw it, Nala wasn't alone. someone had a hold of her arm. A coy smile on his face "Well Vitani, it is good to be seeing you again. What's it been? 5 years?"

Vitani didn't answer, she just stood there frozen as if she was seeing a ghost. It wasn't Jumbaa she was staring at, she was looking at the gangly boy standing beside him.

"Nuka how are you alive I thought they'd killed you..."

Clicking the gun in his hands he rolled his eyes "that doesn't matter. I'm just here for them" he pointed to Elsa and laughed "Now hand them over and you won't get hurt. Little sister..."

"Over my dead body" Jack snarled viciously.

"That can easily be arranged" Nuka said laughing maniacally "Now come at me, I've been dying to get my hands dirty"

"Nuka no..." Vitani began, it was to late he'd taken out a small diamond encrusted blade and was pointing it in Jack's direction "Come on mutt hit me with your best shot!"

"You asked for it fleabag!" Taking the bait, Jack charged forward, seeing all red. "Jack wait!" Vitani cried "Don't do it!"

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack didn't see it coming, all he heard was the sound of Vitani's voice before she jumped in front of him and held her hands out trying her best to shield her brother who only stared at her in amusement "You can't do this Jack. I won't let you!" She was in hysterics, she knew she was putting Kovu's life at risk but there was also a part deep down in her heart that cared for Nuka even if he was working for the man who'd locked her away for all those years.

"So kill me if you want, I've accepted my fate but I refuse to let you..." she let out a surprised cry when Nuka hit her from behind causing her to fall head first onto the concrete floor.

"Sorry little sister but I've grown bored of your little show." Lifting the gun to her head he clicked it "Time to die. Say hi to mom in hell for me."

More shocked the anything, Vitani was frozen in place. So many thoughts going thru her mind as Jack charged forward managing to Tackle Nuka before the gun went off.

It hit Jumba square in the shoulder, he let out a string of curses before he lost his footing and fell.

Jack and Nuka rolled a couple times before Nala and Rapunzel who'd gotten free rushed to where Elsa lay passed out on the floor just feet away from the fight.

"Elsa please get up!" Nala cried falling to her knees, "C'mon you can't do this please..." she looked over at the fight taken place before looking back over at Elsa and gently trying to shake her awake.

Nala heard Rapunzel gasp in shock "Uh Nala..."

She ignored her, it's when she called her name again that she looked up. That's when she saw Anna standing just a few feet away completely frozen in place. Nala saw her lips move but there was so much noise that she couldn't make out what she said.

Though she could clearly see the heart wrenching expression and the tears trickling down her cheeks as she ran over and got to her knees. "Anna I..." Rapunzel pulled Nala to her feet shooting her a look. Now was not the time or place for what she'd wanted to say and Nala knew it. Still she couldn't help herself.

"Don't worry Elsa, I got you" She was choking back the huge lump in her throat as she tried to see the extent of Elsa's injurys but there was so much blood that it proved impossible for Anna to see where it had started.

"Just please don't die..." Nala and Rapunzel looked at each other for a moment. Both feeling incredibly helpless and scared. "Please elsa! You can't die! You just can't!" she started becoming hysterical, so much that Nala tried to comfort her by touching her shoulder but Anna pulled away from her causing Nala to flinch back "That mutt did this didn't he?" It was more of a demand then a question, as her anger rose the sky's began to darken and rumble.

"Yes." Nala said softly watching as Anna got to her feet "Then he'll die by my hands and MY hands alone. I swear I'll make him pay for what he's done."

"Anna no..."

"Don't try to stop me Nala!" She shouted again "Just don't, or else I'll...Or else I'll kill you to!"

Nala jumped back from the shock "Anna!"

"I mean it Nala. I'll kill you if you get in my way now move!"

"No!" Nala cried after a minute "I can't let you do that!"

"Then you give me no choice. I have to kill you..." without warning Anna darted forward. Her body glowing a bright yellow as she prepared to take her wolf form. Though she stopped when Nala refused to defend herself. "do whatever you want to me but I'm not gonna fight you." To prove she was serious, she extended out both arms and closed her eyes. "Go ahead. kill me if that's what you want..."

Anna grew quiet for a moment as if she was reconsidering but surprised them both when she growled "Fine then, I will!" and prepared to hit her with all the strength she could muster.

"Guys stop this!" Rapunzel shielded herself in front of Nala causing Anna to stop mid-swing "What the..."

"Anna don't you see? Turning on each other isn't gonna help the situation. I mean I understand your angry but this isn't the way to go about this..."

"Oh what do you know" Anna spit before whirling around "Nothing that's what. Now I am going to get revenge for my sister even if I have fight that mutt to prove it."

Before anyone could stop her she shouted "Hey Jack!" at the top of her lungs, Jack whirled around at the sound her voice his eyes locking on the girl who'd called out to him.

He immediately forgot about the bloodied and mangled body of the boy Nuka and stepped over him. Jumbaa who had a strong hold over Vitani released her and she ran to where her brother lay. Wanting no more part of the fight Jumbaa ran off like a coward leaving behind his fallen partner.

"You hurt my sister" Anna growled, "Now your gonna pay. so why don't you quit being a coward and fight me in your human form or are you afraid you'll lose the battle if you do" She was taunting him, and Jack knew it still he was falling for it.

"I'm not a coward." He snarled angrily before raising a paw. Anna tried her best to jump out of the way. What she didn't account for was how incredibly fast he was. He ended up smacking Anna clear across the face.

Jack didn't give her time to recover as he smacked her again sending her flying thru the air and up against a nearby tree. "Time to finish you off" He made his way over to where her unconscious body lay but was unexpectedly hit from the side.

If he'd seen it coming he would have ducked out of the way, it was because of his concentration on Anna that Vitani was able to pin him down from behind.

She had Nuka's dagger in her left hand which was shaking uncontrollably. "Your a monster" She said quietly "A cold blooded monster..."

As she flipped him over, she could clearly see the blood caked on the fabric of Jack's pant's. "there's only one place monsters like you belong..." She managed to keep her hand steady enough as she raised Nuka's dagger in the air "Monster's like you belong in hell!" before she could stab him she heard an unfamiliar voice. "Anna!" Kristoff came running down the walkway and towards his all his friends.

This gave Jack enough time to kick Vitani off him causing her to drop the dagger in her hands. Without hesitating Jack picked it up and looked it over a moment before scoffing and throwing it far from Vitani's reach.

Vitani began backing away in fear, all the adrenaline from how angry she'd been completely gone. Now all that was left was fear. She tried to crawl away but Jack grabbed her by her hair.

She cried out in pain as he lifted her back onto her feet and grabbed her by her throat. Jack took joy in seeing her eyes grow wide with fear. Her ragged gasps for air only enhanced his excitement as he tightened his grip around her throat. "Fool. did you really think killing me would be that easy." He asked.

Her face was beginning to turn blue, "Jack stop it let her go!" Nala shouted "Please!" It was no use, no matter how much she screamed he ignored her.

"Time to die. Say hi to your brother in hell for me" He released her and watched her struggle for air for a moment before kicking her so hard she began coughing up blood. He kicked her again and again before getting bored and taking his wolf form again. All Nala heard was Jack's vicious growls before she closed her eyes and looked away though this didn't help as she could still hear Vitani's pitiful screams. It was all over in a matter of seconds "Filth" Jack spit before turning his attention back to Nala and Kristoff who was so shocked at what he'd witnessed he couldn't move.

"Your next mountain boy." Unsheathing his claws Jack charged forward. Using all the anger from seeing all his friends hurt Kristoff extended both hands and braced himself as Jack tried to take him down, Before he could land a hit Kristoff punched him in the chest so hard it had him reeling back. He managed to regain his breath fairly quickly.

"Is that the best you got?" he spit, "If so your technic could use a little work. Here let me show you..." He ran forward again but Kristoff didn't move. Nala wasn't gonna wait to find out, Rapunzel caught it in her side vision and grabbed her arm shaking her head confusing her even more. "I don't..." Rapunzel placed a finger over her lips and pointed over to where Jack was now standing.

He was staring at his hands as he uselessly tried to take his wolf form but nothing happened. He continued to try however much to Kristoff's amusement. "That's not gonna work mutt. I've suppressed your ability to shape-shift. Call it payback for hurting my friends."

Clenching both fists, Jack's eyes narrowed in on Kristoff "why you..."

"I didn't even tell you the best part." Kristoff finished "everything is gone. Your super strength, your speed and even your ability to track anyone. In other words your just a weak human now."

"I will make you pay for this." Jack snarled viciously as he backed away "I swear it, you and especially her!" He pointed a finger at Elsa "Are as good as dead. Until next time mountain man..."

Running off in the opposite direction, Kristoff tried to go after him but was held back by Rapunzel "He's not worth it. Just let him go, and even if he does find us again we'll be ready for him he can't do much now that he's just a human."

"Your right. C'mon lets go home." He made his way over to where Anna lay and lifted her up bridal style. Her breathing tickled the skin on his neck but he shook it off and summed up all the energy he had to transport them back home. Jack's words still fresh in his mind.

00000000000000

Pitch, who'd been filling out some papers in his office when Lilo entered the room. Her doll scrump clutched in her right hand "What is it lilo? This better be good or Papa's gonna be very angry" He put as much anger into his voice as possible, though little Lilo wasn't paying much attention as she went around to the other side of the desk and pulled at his shirt sleeve signaling for him to bend down which he did with as much annoyance as physically possible.

She put her hand to his forhead and without a word focused her concentration on what she'd seen allowing Pitch to see as well. After the final image he banged his hand on his desk and stood up "As expected. The mutt has failed me, luckily I have one more trick up my sleeve." he picked up the phone on his desk and dailed, waiting with little patience as it rang several times before the person on the other end picked up.

"Cobra, this is Sir pritchard black. Bring me experiment 3666" After that he hung up and appeared to be deep in thought as he moved out from his desk and paced the floor with Lilo following his every step. She ended up bumping into his leg when he stopped abruptly "Tell me my dear, how would you like to go on a little mission?"

"Like a trip?"

"A very special trip. You are to track down the mutt and kill him. Then clean up the mess he's done, I don't care what you do with the other escapee's but remember I want the child brought back alive. am I clear?"

She smiled an innocent sort of smile, one which Pitch found rather disgusting "Yes papa" Lilo looked down at her doll then and giggled "You hear that scrump? We're going on a trip!"

"We just have two things to take care of before you go." With a bounce in her step, Lilo followed behind him "What kind of things?"

"You'll see my dear." He added a chuckle "You'll see..."

0000000000

He felt it then, he'd just been laying on his cot as usual waiting for his sister's return when he heard the door to his cell open. He expected to see Vitani but when he didn't his heart dropped. It was Pitch at the door not her. "what do you want?" He said after a minute. "are you here to set me free?" He watched as Pitch slithered in, "hardly, I'm here to make you a deal. It seems the mutt has failed in his mission. I need you to kill him and the other escapee's but bring me back the child alive."

"Forget it." Kovu said quickly. "I don't do deals with snakes." He turned his back "Not even if it has to do with your sister? Vitani was it...?"

He paused at her name and was suddenly right up in Pitch's face "what about my sister?"

"Well it's hard for me to say..." He began before lilo interrupted and without a worry or care in the world made her way over to where Kovu was standing. She pulled at his pant leg. He was hesitant but bent down anyway. That's when he felt a rush of air rush right past him, everything was white for a moment before he was able to see clearly.

He was immobilized for a minute as he began to see everything that had just occured it was when he saw his sister Vitani that his heart started beating in and out like a jack rabbits, his ragged breathing quickened and his eyes grew wide with horror as he witnessed his sister being brutally slaughtered by the boy she'd trusted.

Unable to take anymore he backed away "Enough!" he cried breaking the connection "Enough" he said softer before falling to his knees. He was unable to get his sisters lifeless eyes out of his mind. He started crying out Vitani's name and screaming as he punched both fists on the ground and remained there for a minute as his sadness turned to rage. Pitch and Lilo were walking out the door when he suddenly called out to them "I'm ready to make that deal." He said getting to his feet, "But when it comes down to it. The mutt dies by my hands, got it!?"

"Of course." Pitch said grinning "My daughter lilo and experiment 3666 will assist you. Ah here she comes now." Lilo who was still playing with her doll looked up for a moment and waved 'Hi" to the girl Cobra was dragging by the arm. her hands were cuffed yet she still fought him the entire way.

"Her? You gotta be kidding," Kovu scoffed, "what can she do?"

"Come closer and I'll show you" The girl growled though Pitch stopped him "I think Not." Before turning his attention back to her and filling her in on the plan though she didn't seem the slightest bit interested. "whats in it for me?" She questioned. "Your freedom" He said with an evil grin.

The girl grew quiet for a moment before smiling back "if it gets me out of this hell hole I'm in."

"Good. Welcome to the team experiment 3666 or should I say Android 18."

To Be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Though still worried about Anna and Elsa's conditions which hadn't improved in over a week Nala let Ariel drag her to the nearest 'clothing store' to take her mind off everything for a little while. "This is so stupid..." Nala complained as Ariel came out from the dressing room. "I shouldn't be here." She said as Ariel twirled around in the 12th dress she'd already tried on "I should be at home with Elsa and Anna. they NEED me what if something happens and I'm not there what kind of friend would that make me..."

Though Ariel felt overwhelmingly sympathetic towards Nala she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh "I understand how you feel but worrying is not gonna do you any good. All it's gonna do is give you a headache. Now c'mon try something on I promise you that it'll make you feel TONS better."

Ariel rummaged around in the pile of shirts and dresses she'd taken down from the shelves at the front of the store and handed Nala a pretty Pink dress with glittery floral designs on it, though reluctant at first Nala tried it on only to find out the dress was a little to long for her liking. Ariel nearly squealed with delight when Nala came trudging out in it. "You look absolutely stunning" She said giving Nala a thumbs up "It's like the dress was MADE for you." If Ariel had been paying closer attention instead of trying to get the store clerks opinion on it she would have seen the funny look Nala was shooting at her. "I am so going to hell for this..." She mumbled to herself "I just know it..."

"Oh what are you talking about of course your not."

"Yes I am..." heading back into the dressing room she slipped the dress off and put her normal clothes back on which consisted of a grey tank top and black jeans. "It's not fair that I'm out here while Elsa and Anna are in coma's and may NEVER wake up again!" She let herself fall freely onto a nearby chair "What's worse is that not even Rapunzel can see if they will because something's blocking her from using her abilities. It's just so...so frustrating"

Nala was growing hysterical now, "Shh Nala it's ok calm down." Ariel took the seat on the left side of her and placed her hands over her shoulders "Listen. I don't need psychic powers to know that they'll be ok..."

"How can you possibly know that?" Nala said wiping away her tears. Ariel bit her lip, her gaze dropping to the floor as she played with the loose string on her shirt. "I'm going on faith." She said quietly.

Nala scoffed out loud "That's a bunch of crap and I'm going home." She stood up to go but Ariel reached out and grabbed her arm "Nala wait!" Nala flinched back but didn't turn around.

"Give my idea one more try and if you still feel the same way after a few minutes then we can leave." Ariel smiled as bright as she could catching Nala's attention for a minute "Oh alright. i guess I can suck up being your dress up buddy for a little while."

Ariel let out another squeal and clapped in delight "excellent, now let's get you out of this get-up and into something more..." She trailed off "Well more, stylish..."

Nala mentally slapped herself, 'Hell has officially begun..."

00000000000000000

"Lilo answer me!" Kovu called. it hadn't even been an hour since they'd left the facility and already they'd gone and lost Pitch's daughter. Kovu continued to call her name before giving up "Fuck this," He growled in irritation "I'm not here to play babysitter to a 6 year old. I got more important things to do. Like tracking that bastard down and killing him."

He turned on his heel and 18 followed close behind "hold on just a second hothead. as much as I would love to leave the little brat behind we need her..."

"Oh ya, who says" Kovu sniffied angrily.

"Uh hello" She held out her hands to stop him "She's Pritchard's daughter if we show up back at the base without her we're both as good as dead."

"Fine then." Kovu interrupted "I won't go back. I'll just kill jack and then run"

"hey Einstein are you on stupid pills or something? you remember those cuffs that were put on us before we left the facility? the one's that they had to wrestle you to the ground to put on?"

She didn't give him enough time to answer "Well news flash, their not there just for decoration dipshit. If we step out of line once this thing will send a voltage of power thru our bodys strong enough to kill us." She grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down to her level "So listen to me when I say this, I will do everything in my power to keep your ass in line because it's not just your life your ruining it's mine to. Now do us both a favor and get your head out of your ass!" As she released him Kovu rubbed his sore wrist and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. 18 had her back turned to him now "All we gotta do now is find the runt then we can get back to our mission..."

They didn't have to look long before Lilo came running out of a nearby trinket shop. She was happily chatting away with her doll and laughing. "There you are!" Kovu yelled catching her attention. "what the hell were you doing in a human store? you must be looking for a death wish if you..."

She was gazing up at him with her innocent dark brown eyes. Confusion evident on her features, this had Kovu pausing for a minute as he recalled how Vitani used to look at him the exact same way when they were children and he would scold her for talking to the humans when he forbid her to do so.

18 ended up shoving him from the side causing him to nearly fall off his feet "Ow, what the hell!?" She wasn't paying him any attention, she was looking down at Lilo who had her hand outstretched. She opened her palm to reveal a red amulet necklace

"Kid what the hell is that?"

"Scrump says it's important, that it'll lead us to what we wanna know..."

18 sighed in agitation "Whatever, put that thing away and focus on finding who we're looking for." With more reluctance then anything she shoved it into her pocket and closed her eyes for a moment.

Kovu waited impatiently getting the urge to smack Lilo just to get a reaction out of her. "What do you see?" 18 asked just as eager to finish the mission as Kovu was.

after a minute, she unexpectedly let out a huge scream catching the attention of some people passing by. 18 grabbed a hold of Lilo who began struggling underneath her grip and took her behind an alleyway before smacking her back to her senses. That seemed to have done the trick as she'd stopped screaming but continued to shake, her grip on Scrump tightening. "What did you see" Kovu asked having lost what little patience he had.

Lilo shook her head unable to speak a word, angering Kovu who tried to attack her. 18 shoved him back and pointed a finger in his face "Don't!" she yelled in anger. "Just don't alright!?" before turning back around to Lilo who was huddled up against a nearby trash can. 18 got to her knees "kid, this is very important. so I need you to listen."

Lilo looked up fear tracing her chocolate brown eyes. "What. Did you see?" 18 asked slowly. Lilo took a look at scrump before holding out her hand and mentally transporting 18 to what she'd seen.

when 18 came back to her senses she was frozen in place. "No. that can't be possible...how...when does..." she backed away and held onto the wall for support.

"Damnit will you tell me what the hell's going on!"

18 looked up at Kovu "there is going to be so much bloodshed soon" She said quietly "all at the hands of that mutt. we have to find him before the next full moon which is in three days or else we're all as good as dead."

"Not if I can help it" Kovu growled before grabbing Lilo's arm and yanking her to her feet "Ok kid, do your thing. where...is...Jack?"

"I- I don't know..." she said softly "something's blocking me from..."

"That answers not good enough!" He snarled "Now tell me or so help me god I'll..." Lilo grew so frightened at all the yelling going on that she pushed him back by the chest area, with the help of her powers Kovu ended up against a wall and into some nearby trash bags. Scared of what he'd do next Lilo took off running, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Shit, see what you did!" 18 tried to go after her but ended up hitting an invisible barrier that lilo had put up in her fear and went flying back, hitting the concrete floor with a thud. "What the hell..." she got back to her feet and tried once more but ended up being thrown back again. "let me give it a try" Kovu began kicking at it but it never budged. "C'mon dipshit there has to be another way out" 18 took off running in the opposite direction with Kovu following right behind.

Meanwhile Lilo who wasn't paying attention to where she was going ran across the seemingly empty street. That's when she heard the sound of tires screeching. she looked up and saw a flash of light coming towards her. She screamed in fear and closed her eyes. The car stopped mere inches from where she was standing surprising her.

The door to the drivers side of the car opened and a woman with blonde hair came out. Fear evident in her voice "Oh my gosh, are you ok? I'm so sorry I..."

Lilo continued to stare at her not speaking even when the woman asked her name, "Where are you parents?" Nala asked, still she got no response.

"Come with me, we'll get to the bottom of this."

She took hold of Lilo by the arm but the little girl didn't make it easy for her. She began to struggle and even bit Nala's arm for all her troubles.

"Ow, stop that!" Nala handed her over to ariel. By the time Ariel had gotten the car started and they were halfway home Lilo's fits had gotten worse. she began kicking and punching, Nala being the recipient of these punches "We're just trying to help you. please stop!" Nala was trying her best to coax her into relaxing but it did no good.

Nala then did the only thing she could think of to calm Lilo down though she had no idea if it would work. She was just desperate and ended up wrapping her arms around Lilo and hugging her. She began to hum a soft melody as she rocked Lilo back and forth.

That seemed to have done the trick as Lilo had stopped kicking, though she didn't understand exactly what Nala was doing seeing as she'd never been hugged in all her life she liked the warm bubbly feeling in her stomach as she was being held. Eventually she closed her eyes and went to sleep. "What are we gonna do with her?" Ariel asked, Nala could only shrug "granted we already have our hands full but we can't just leave her out on the streets."

"I know" Ariel said softly "I know. Oh boy Kristoff is gonna LOVE this..."

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Are you crazy!? no way! get that kid out of here now!" Rapunzel was going ballistic, it was bad enough she was having trouble seeing into the future. Something or someone was no doubt blocking her from doing so, now here Ariel and Nala were with none other then the daughter of Pritchard black which could only mean more trouble for them once he sent out some of his goonies to look for her. She was sleeping in Nala's arms only stirring for a moment as Nala and Ariel began to argue. "She was all alone." Nala protested "What were we supposed to do? Just leave her out there to die?"

"Oh get a clue" Rapunzel shouted "I highly doubt she was alone, now whoever she was with is probably looking for her. If they track her to this place we're all as good as dead." realizing she wasn't getting thru to them Rapunzel threw her hands up in defeat "Damn it all. I can't do this shit right now, Kristoff YOU talk some sense into them." She pushed past him and went into the room where Elsa and Anna were laying.

"Guys she's right" the tone in his voice was soft yet firm "we can't keep her. who knows what might happen if we do, we can't risk the lives of everyone here all for the sake of one small child." he held out his hands to take Lilo though Nala only backed away and held onto the girl tighter.

"Nala c'mon don't do this. Just give me the kid and I'll get rid of her myself." Nala began to hesitate, "I- I can't let you do that." She said slowly, "I just can't..."

"Nala..." Ariel tried to take Lilo but Nala only pulled away from her "No! you guys don't understand..."

"No, YOU don't understand" Ariel interjected "This isn't some puppy you just found and took in off the streets, this is a real human girl. a dangerous one at that just look at the mark on her arm."

For the first time since she'd been holding her Nala noticed the star birthmark on Lilo's arm. "That's the mark of a magic wielder. she's Pritchards secret weapon and I'll be damned if I let you get us killed because you wanna play mommy! now give. me. the child." she held out her hands though Nala was still hesitant "But I..."

"Now" Ariel said more forceful this time. Having no choice Nala handed Lilo over to Ariel and watched as she and Kristoff took off out the door waiting until the door shut before officially breaking down in tears.

0000000000

At the sound of the thunder rumbling outside Jack looked up from where he lay. He had a football in his hands and was throwing it up and down as he spaced in and out of consciousness. His mind going back to the girl and his inability to kill her for some reason. He began to wonder what the hell was the matter with him, Had he gone so soft that even the sight of a mere human girl was enough to stop him from doing the only thing he'd known how to do? his master Pitch had instilled in him this 'kill or be killed' motto which for some reason he was having trouble living up to.

"Damn it!" he let the ball drop onto the floor and got to his feet, his mind elsewhere as he stepped over the blooded bodys laying sprawled out on the floor and went into the kitchen, the phone which had been ringing non stop since he'd gotten there had been unplugged and thrown onto the floor in his anger.

"This is ridiculous." he told himself "I WONT let some human girl get the best of me. She'll die by MY hands tonight." Unsheathing his favorite blade from it's holster Jack looked it over for a moment, the beauty of the diamond encrusted handle and the shimmering glint of the blade now covered in blood made him smile in awe. "Perfect" He couldn't help but utter as he traced a finger across it, that simple blade which had taken so many lives already was about to do the same yet again. "Your going down tonight Ice princess and that's a promise." He couldn't help but grin as he snatched some keys which had been lying on the counter and headed out the door right into the pouring rain.

the sound of sirens blaring from far away.

00000000000

"N-No, please Jack don't...No...please..." Rapunzel who was now sitting at the foot of Elsa's bed removed a wet rag from a bowl on the drawer and placed it over her head. Elsa had been talking a lot in her sleep lately but showed no signs of waking, this worried Rapunzel even Kristoff who rarely showed emotions towards anyone seemed worried. A small tap came from the door and Rapunzel looked up "Oh Flynn, Hi" he gave her a quick hello before rubbing his arm in unison "Sorry to barge in like this I uh, well I just wanted to see if she- I mean THEY were ok..."

"their fine. we're expecting them to wake any day now" She lied, she saw straight thru his ruse. Though he pretended to be worried for both sisters he was really only worried about Elsa.

"Well good, I uh brought some coffee and doughnuts. It's in the kitchen if you wanna go snag some before the big lumax comes back and gets his paws on them."

Flynn meant it as a joke but Rapunzel wasn't laughing, "No its ok I'm fine." in that moment her belly began to rumble and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah I can see that. Look I'll watch over them you should really eat something."

"No I really dont..."

Unwilling to take no for an answer Flynn lifted her up gently by the arm and all but steered her towards the door. "C'mon now. I insist. you can't stay cooped up in here forever.."

"ok fine..." Her sentence was cut short when he closed the door to the room leaving Rapunzel standing there confused. Luckily for him her stomach began growling again and she figured one doughnut couldn't hurt.

Wiping his hands on his sides Flynn made his way towards the bed.

"Your so beautiful" he breathed softly. "I swear I've never seen anyone like you." Letting himself drop onto the chair he couldn't help but smile to himself "Everyone's really worried about you, ya know. So do us all a favor and come back to us soon." He removed the rag from her forehead and touched her hand, for just a moment he thought he saw her fingers twitch. His thought it was probably just a reflex. Elsa began mumbling in her sleep again which got Flynn curious, he leaned over to get a better listen "No...No please don't go..." she was mumbling, for a moment he thought she was talking about him "I'm right here don't worry" he told her patting her hand softly.

she twitched again and mumbled "Jack..." causing Flynn to retract his hand, he mentally slapped himself. what the hell was he thinking? of course a gorgeous creature like her had a boyfriend.

He stood up to go, damning himself to hell for falling in love with this girl. He stopped for a moment wondering if perhaps the name was one of her family members.

He hoped with his heart that it was, Rapunzel walked back into the room with 2 doughnuts in hand wrapped neatly in some paper napkins.

"Here ya go." she handed him one though he wasn't paying attention "Uh, Hello? earth to Flynn?"

"Hm?" he blinked out of his thoughts, "Oh sorry Punzie,"

When Rapunzel sat down Flynn decided to leave but not before getting the guts to ask "Hey Rapunzel not that it's any of my business or anything but...who's jack?"

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"No reason I just...well...ah never mind I gotta go anyway, I'll see you later."

he left the room before Rapunzel could say anything else. "that was weird." Shrugging it off she looked back over towards Elsa and sighed, placing a hand on Elsa's forehead. Her fever had long since gone down and she was getting the color back in her cheeks. "Hm, I wonder..."

As if on cue Alana began wailing from the other room prompting Rapunzel to get to her feet. "Nala the baby's up" no answer so she tried again "Nala don't you hear her..." when she headed into the living room Nala was gone.

"that's strange..." She took Alana out from her crib and held her close to her chest like a little monkey "Ok I guess since Auntie Nala isn't here why don't we see if we can get you something to eat. Hows that sound?"

The young baby cooed in her arms and Rapunzel smiled "You remind me so much of my little sister ya know. especially your eyes.." She trailed off and shook out the memories "Anyway let's get you something, me to for that matter..."

000000000000000000

On the way downtown Ariel who'd been stuffed in the backseat called out to kristoff who seemed so out of it. His hands were clenching the wheel so hard his knuckles were going red.

"Uh kristoff?"

"What is it now?" He said clearly irritated.

"The kids waking up."

"So what? that's why I brought you along so you can handle it."

Ariel shot him a look, Lilo's eyes then fluttered open and she looked around in a daze "D-Daddy?" Kristoff scoffed and mumbled something under his breath.

Lilo held out a hand and touched Ariel's cheek in confusion and closed her eyes though Ariel had no clue what she was doing until she reopened them.

She began pouring out information that only Ariel knew and even some very private things that should have only stayed in her head. Ariel had to cover Lilo's mouth to keep her from spilling all her secrets out at once.

"Ok, I think that's enough. You can stop now cutie." Sarcasm evident in her voice. Kristoff no longer grouchy was grinning from ear to ear "I didn't know you wanted to be a ballerina when you were little."

"Oh shut up" Ariel snapped "That was a long time ago."

"I knew red wasn't your natural hair color either." he grinned "Though I can't say i'm surprised that your a natural blonde."

"whats that suppose to mean?"

He backtracked "Nothing I'm just saying..." He didn't expected Ariel to lean over and hit him in the back of the head so when she did he flinched back and gave a cry of protest.

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up. you deserved that."

Lilo went from giggling to frozen and silent, Ariel had to shake her "Hey kid what's wrong" When Lilo began moving again she held onto her doll much tighter.

"Something bads gonna happen." she said softly. "Something very bad."

This caught Kristoff's attention "what is she babbling about?" He stopped the car for a moment.

lilo pointed in the direction of Ariel's apartment "The boy with white hair, he's headed that way..." she leaned over and touched Kristoff's arm. "Wait what are you..." He saw it then, images that would remain in his mind for the rest of his life. when he came back to his body without warning Kristoff did a sudden U-turn.

"that's it. we're going home." He pushed on the gas and sped towards the apartment. Ignoring Ariel's cry's for him to slow down. she didn't understand what was going on until Lilo put her hand on her forehead and showed her the gruesome deaths that awaited all their friends.

"That's not gonna happen." Kristoff said quickly "Not if I can help it!"

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Master Black, are you ok?" Frida, one of Pritchard blacks maids was desperately trying to yank the door open to no avail. "She could hear crashing and yelling on the other end, she didn't realize she was holding her breath until one of the older maids put a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him be." She told her softly, "You know what happened the last time you tried to intervene."

Flinching at the memory, she touched the scar on her arm from when she'd been thrown across the room and had fallen on some broken glass.

"Your right but I..."

another loud crashing sound had her backtracking, the two fearful maids hurried down the hallway, neither had seen Hans so angry before. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Now down in the kitchen, the older maid who was peeling potatoes paused for a moment. "no idea love, lets hope he calms down soon for both his sake and ours..."

00000000000000000000

as Kristoff stepped on the gas, his knuckles turned white as he tightened them on the steering wheel, the sky began to darken. a low rumbling sound coming from behind the clouds. "Shit, kristoff can't this thing go any faster!" Ariel continued to shout from the back drawing out all of Kristoff's nerves. "I'm trying!" He yelled "if I go any faster we could end up crashing now shut up and let me concentrate!"

Lilo began squirming in the back again. her eyes closed tightly as she tried to shake the bloody images from her head. they were coming so fast each one more gruesome than the first. it got so bad ariel had to wrap her arms around Lilo to get her to relax. even then she was still slightly shaky. so much that she ended up dropping her doll onto the floor. "He's here." She said softly. Ariel didn't understand at first "Whos here?"

"The bad man..." without warning she went for the handle on the door, it was such a quick movement that Ariel didn't have time to tighten her grip on the little girl who'd already gotten the door open. "hey!" Kristoff stepped on the brake. the car came to a screeching halt. "Oh this isn't good. please come back!" Ariel called. it was to late, Lilo had already bolted. "We have to go after her..." Ariel began but kristoff shot her a look "we don't have time. we'll look later. right now we gotta get back." once again he stepped on the gas pedal much to a reluctant ariel who was staring out the back window the entire time.

0000000000

Rapunzel didn't understand it, first Nala disappears then the lights go out unexpectedly. it was beyond strange, the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach worsened as she headed back into the small room with Alana in her arms. Elsa and Anna were exactly where she'd left them. However there was something eerily strange about the atmosphere of the room. there came a rumbling noise from outside as she quietly made her way into the room. her bare feet causing the wooden floors to creak from under them. Alana stirred in her arms but didn't wake. Rapunzel held her closer, something wasn't right she knew that much.

"Your gonna be ok" She told her softly. "I promise." clutching Alana as if she were her own Rapunzel began to shake, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness in the room she could swear she saw a figure standing by the window watching her but when she looked closer it was gone.

she backed away and headed out of the room placing alana back in her crib before going to re-investigate. she hadn't even made it two feet into the room when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her. she whirled around in shock, her ragged breathing giving away her fear.

"Who's there?" She asked again, still she got nothing but silence. whoever was in here was playing with her and she wasn't sure she wanted to play their little game.

"I'm warning you I'm armed" She lied, this time an amused sort of chuckle came from the direction of the window. she felt around the room and grabbed the first thing that she could get her hands on. it felt thin, her fingers wrapping around cold metal. the entire room was quiet for a moment before she finally heard the voice say "Is that so?" she all but shivered nearly fainting from shock as she felt the boys hot breath in her ear.

she took a step back and nearly fell over something. it was too dark to tell what it was. she could hear the boys amused laughs so she swung, the item in her hand making a swishing noise as she swung and missed a second time. "whoever you are. show yourself!" She yelled hoping her fear wasn't noticeable. "I'm really surprised." The boy said. "I thought you of all people would have figured it out by now I mean after all you ARE a sight seer aren't you?"

"Yes what's it to you" She spit trying to locate the boy in the darkened room. Ignoring her question he chuckled again "Tell me something, are you scared?"

"No!" She shouted holding the item in front of her.

"Your lying." The boy said with an amused tone. "I can hear the fear in your voice. your terrified."

"What, of you?" Rapunzel merely grinned "You gotta be kidding me. I'm not afraid of a coward like you. especially since I can't even see you so why would I be scared?"

"Oh is that so?" all at once the lights flickered back on. Rapunzel had to cover her eyes for a moment before allowing them to re-adjust. when she was finally able to look around the boy was gone which caused her heart to start thumping in and out of her chest from fear.

"I can still smell it on you" the boy purred softly, Rapunzel froze where she stood. He was right behind her and her fear kept her from being able to move. He suddenly pushed her and she fell onto the ground with a loud thud dropping the metal pipe in her hands. it rolled away and went under the bed rendering her defenseless.

"Stay away from me!" Rapunzel yelled "Or I'll.."

"You'll what?" The boy she now recognized as Jack asked grinning. "you'll stare me to death." chuckling slightly, he grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer so she was now inches from his face. "I dont think so." his movements were so fast rapunzel didn't have time to react as he lifted her onto her feet and shoved her into the nearby closet locking it behind her. she started screaming and kicking but it proved useless.

"You hurt them and I swear to god I'll kill you!" Rapunzel spat angrily. she got no answer back, Jack just turned away from the closet a slightly amused expression on his face. when he turned around however the girl Anna was laying right where he'd seen her last but the girl Elsa was gone.

the lights suddenly went out again and jack cursed under his breath, something suddenly hit him from the side but he didn't go down. he only got annoyed and grabbed for the item when someone swung again.

the moment he took hold of it the lights flickered back on. the girl Elsa glaring daggers at him, in her hand was the metal pipe that had rolled onto the floor.

"That's enough jack. your not gonna hurt anyone else I care about. I wont allow it."

not seeming the least bit worried, Jack yanked the pipe from her hands and threw it a few feet from where they were standing.

"Oh yeah." Jack took a small step forward but elsa mirrored the move by stepping back. "And who exactly is gonna stop me?" he asked curiously. "You? Ha give me a damn break" he reached for her but she managed to dodge out of the way. this pissed him off more and he made another grab for her only this time she ducked out from underneath him and ran for the door.

big mistake, it was locked "Nice try Ice queen." he had her pinned against the door within seconds, his hot breath causing shivers to go down her spine. she refused to let him see the fear in her eyes. "but your gonna have to do a lot better then that."

"Oh ya how bout this?" clenching her right fist she swung as hard as she could but he caught her hand in his and wiggled a finger on his other hand. "Big mistake." He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground. Elsa began choking and struggling for breath desperately trying to pry his hands from her neck but his steel grip only tightened.

he seemed to relish in listening to elsa's choked gasps for air. from the closet rapunzel began kicking at the door again screaming "No! let her go you fuckin bastard!"

"Any last words before you meet your end?" he smiled as she began turning blue in the face, he suddenly received a shock from the collar on his neck and took a step back releasing elsa as he did.

she fell to the floor in a heap, gasping desperately for air. Jack recovered fairly quickly and went for her again only this time before he could grab her he froze where he stood. Elsa's eyes were no longer looking at him with fear but with sadness and sorrow as if she had given up and accepted her fate. she surprised him yet again when she slowly got to her feet and stared at him without a word.

he grabbed her by the arm, shaking off the funny feeling trying to rise up in the pit of his stomach and threw her against the closet door. she never made a peep she just laid there, confusing him even more.

"Whats wrong with you?" he couldn't help but ask once he'd gotten her by the neck again "why aren't you fighting back!"

she slowly shook her head, blood trickling down from her nose and lip "I don't care what happens to me." she choked out softly. "I'm done fighting you. so do what you want..."

"Why?" He questioned.

she grew quiet for a moment before smiling "Because I love you."

he slowly let her go and turned away from her. for just a short moment an image escaped thru, not one of blood and killing but one of the girl smiling her blonde platinum hair blowing softly behind her back as she reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him. he gingerly held her back and whispered I love you into her ear, so tenderly that he became confused and tried to block the image out.

it was to late and before he could stop them they started reappearing one after the other. each image more vivid than the last until finally the last image came which felt like a punch to the gut.

he ended up falling on his back, holding his head and shaking in confusion. the collar on his neck made a small clicking sound before unlocking, still dazed he pulled it off and looked over to elsa.

it suddenly came back to him. from his sacrifice to Pitch's brainwashing, it all made sense to him now, though he didn't have much time to think as he started feeling guilty about what he'd done.

using the little strength he had left he crawled over to elsa who was to weak to even lift her head. she didn't even have to think, she knew the old jack was back just by the softness in his eyes and the way he was cradling her cheek in his hand.

"Are you ok? god I'm so sorry I..." the bedroom door suddenly burst open and Kristoff came storming in. taking in the scene first before glaring at Jack. "Get away from her." he took hold of Jack by the shirt and lifted him up. "You fuckin peice of shit. I'm gonna murder you!"

Elsa tried to croak 'stop' but her throat felt so dry and raspy. "Did you really think you could get away with..."

he heard clapping coming from the doorway and released his hold on jack. "bravo." android 18 praised. "That was quite the show you put on for us. Well that's enough of that. now it's time for you all to die."

without wasting any words she and kovu rushed forward, kovu's eyes locked on Jack "this is for vitani" he uttered to himself. "and for all those you've murdered..."

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23

everything happened so fast then that elsa had no time to think. she leapt in front of her mate and held out both arms using her body as a shield.

her sacrifice was turned on its head as Jack in that split second before kovu's jaws locked with elsa's neck shoved her out of the way and collided with Kovu's body.

in his rage, his skin was replaced by fur, his hands becoming paws as he forced kovu off him using his back legs.

kovu flipped over and landed on his stomach. he didn't stay down and went for jack again.

"Your dead wolf boy!"

"Jack!"

"Oh no you don't!"

in one quick movement Android 18 had elsa by her throat glaring at her as if daring her to try and fight back. she didn't, it was as if she knew she was gonna die and let herself go limp. she refused to beg for her life which caused 18 to grimace "Pathetic." she spit before tossing her to the side.

"Your not even worth the effort it would take to spill your guts all over this floor." she wiped her hands on her shirt and walked over elsa as if she was just a piece of gum under her shoe. "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay down." she threatened before turning her attention to kristoff and Ariel. his arms held out protectively in front of her as they remained against the wall.

"N-No!" elsa begged struggling to get up. a pain shot thru her left leg and she fell back down earning her an ugly stare from 18 who turned away from her "Leave them alone!" elsa cried out, watching helplessly as 18 made her way over to kriss and Ariel.

the beast inside her was angry, it wanted out and elsa was in no position to refuse, her human self may have been injured but if she could just give in and let her wolf take over then perhaps the damage to her leg would heal.

her strength would renew if she could just focus enough to transform. it was the cry from her baby in the other room that proved to be the boost she needed.

"Get the kid" Kovu shouted, he had jack pinned to the ground. Both Elsa and jack shouted "no!" at the same time.

watching 18 head for the door elsa's anger started boiling over, she felt herself giving in to the wolf inside her. her limbs trembled as it struggled to break free.

"You will not touch my daughter!" her angered yell turned into a full blown growl. her normally icy blue eyes turned a golden brown color as her body began to take quickly to the change welling within her.

this confused 18 for a second who cracked her knuckles and laughed softly. "now this is gonna be fun. come at me then."

licking her jaws, elsa's protective instincts as a mother kicked in as she stormed forward. her need to protect her child fueling the fire that raged within her.

18 didn't bother moving as Elsa barreled into her and took her down. their scuffle lasted a second before 18 easily pushed her off and watched elsa hit the ground yelping but not fully ready to give up yet.

she couldn't, for her family's sake she refused to go down. if she did she wasn't gonna make it easy for 18. "Ah wolfies got spirit. I like that." 18 purred, "well come on then. show me what you go wolfie."

"Elsa no!" kristoff grabbed Ariel's arm warning her to stay back. "We have to help them." he nodded "I'll go you stay." she grabbed his arm "you can't do it alone," they never had time to come up with a plan when the door suddenly swung open stopping both partys in the middle of their fight.

"Enough!" Lilo shouted, "No more fighting!" the entire ground shook at the sound of her voice and elsa nearly lost her footing as a sudden whip of air whoosed past her before she dropped to the floor- or rather the muddy ground.

confused she looked around, she was surrounded by the familiarity of the trees she'd spent so much time playing near when she was a cub.

she couldn't believe her eyes, she was home. "Elsa!" her attention turned in the direction of jack's voice.

"I-I'm here" she shouted bounding forward "Where are you!?" she jumped over a log and bounded past some lilacs wet with dew following his voice as he continued to call her. her heart was pounding in her chest like crazy.

he was close she could feel him. she kept calling out to him not wanting to lose him again. she needed to get to him.

"Jack!"

"elsa!"

she could sense his presence even in the darkness of the woods. she kept urging herself forward forcing herself not to stop even though her legs were begining to ache.

"where are you" she said softly, she hadn't even realized where she was going. her heart was leading her the entire way.

which is why it came as a surprise when she ended up at the waterfall where it all had started. she tried calling to him once more but got no response.

the feeling of hopelessness washed over her and she sat on her haunches near the edge of the water and let herself turn back to her human form.

the old T-Shirt and jeans she'd been given slightly worn out. sitting there looking up at the waterfall made the memories come flooding back. they were all happy memories so why did she find herself crying softly and holding her stomach.

she was so into her own thoughts she never heard someone come up from behind her until they said her name. she felt an undescribable amount of happiness flow thru her at that point and quickly wiped the tears away turning ever so slowly to see jack standing a few feet away from her. he quickly filled the space between them and wrapped her up in his arms.

she felt so safe, so serine that if it hadn't been for the fact that they were still in danger she'd have never pulled away.

"I can't believe you found me." she murmered "I- I never thought I'd ever..." he shushed her and kissed her forhead.

"hey its ok." he told her rubbing her back in a soothing manner. "don't worry I'll never leave you again. I promise."

her eyes shot open, her hand moving to her mouth "What's wrong?"

"Alana" she said quickly. "she's out there somewhere. cold, and alone..." she shivered at the thought of her baby lying in the cold mud somewhere. she felt soothed slightly when jack took her hand and urged her forward. "don't worry we'll find her. c'mon..."

as they ran thru the trees they instinctively took their wolf forms. both parents running side by side in search of their child.

meanwhile not feet from where elsa had landed, kristoff and ariel were still getting over their disoreintation from the trip.

"W-What happened..." kristoff wondered, "I don't know. but we can't stay here." Ariel said getting to her feet "We have to find Elsa and jack..."

the small breaking of a twig had kristoff on edge who only relaxed when he saw Rapunzel. she was a complete mess, her hair in tangles and her dress ripped in different places but other then that she seemed no worse for the wear.

"there you are." she cried in an exasperated tone. "what just happened..."

"I don't know..." ariel began.

"I think I do." kristoff interupted. "We we're transported here.

"What by that kid?" ariel stared at Kristoff in disbelief as he nodded "Yeah, she's powerful. I'll give her that much. it takes a lot of energy just to transport more then 1 person at a time. even I have trouble acomplishing what she just did..."

"thats all well and good but your forgetting one crucial thing. where the hell did everyone else go?" Rapunzel was busy taking the thorns out of her hair.

"I don't know but we're not gonna find them just sitting here. lets go." he took ariels hand and pulled her forward with rapunzel following behind.

it was starting to rain again which meant it would be harder to walk especially in the mud that was already covering the entire place.

the howling of two wolves had them stopping, "That must be them. c'mon." he dragged ariel forward again causing her to cry out. "Hey take it easy mountain man. not all of us are superhuman you know!"

he stopped and let her go. "sorry" he replied feebily, she shrugged. "Ah dont worry about it," though she was rubbing the soar spot where he'd let her go.

he pretended not to notice and they continued on, on occasion they'd stop as the sillohette of an unfamilar animal made it's way past them.

kristoff and rapunzel were busy arguing on how they were lost when ariel rolled her eyes and went ahead. they continued to bicker until they heard ariel scream.

"Guys!"

they ran in the direction of her voice and found her on her knees amist a dubree of wet mud and tangled roots.

"Ariel what's..." rapunzel gasped. "oh my god is that..."

"Anna." kristoff finished getting to his knees. "Is she ok? I didn't think that she'd gotten transported here to, wow I really underestimated the skill of that little..."

"Kriss!"

he stopped at Rapunzel's scolding before reaching out his hand and stroking her cheek. "Is she gonna be ok?" he asked.

Ariel nodded "She's breathing, so I think she's gonna be fine." anna stirred a moment before she surprised them by opening her eyes. "w-What's going on..." she tried to sit up, kristoff was right behind her incase she needed help.

"Anna!"

both girls turned in the direction of the voice. "oh my god..." nala came rushing out from the shadows covering the tall overloped trees and gasped. "Anna are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Anna said slowly "we need to find Elsa- now!" she pressed as she slowly got to her feet. they wobbled slightly mostly because she was still slightly out of it but nala held her up by holding onto her arm.

"good idea. can you transform?" nala asked, Anna just shook her head "No, I'm still not quite myself. if I try I might get stuck in between the wolf and my human form. No I can't risk it." she suddenly smiled. "But you can."

"I'm not following with you."

"Ok bear with me here. it's kinda embarresing but, I- I can ride on your back." she said slowly. nala just grinned "alright but just this once."

her gaze shot towards the moon and she could feel her beast starting to break free. the whoosh of the air behind her had her shivering in delight at her skin was replaced by fur. within a minute a wolf stood where nala had been moments ago.

"we must go. quickly." she said as she helped anna onto her back, she shot forward with the others following behind her.

of course they weren't as fast and she had to slow down tremendously but she didn't mind. she was just worried that anna would slip back into unconciousness during the ride.

every now and then anna would speak reassuring nala that she was still fully awake and that was good enough for her.

"Guys I think I see something up ahead" anna called after what seemed like forever. nala came to a stop and they realized who the small figure lying in a bed of leaves and mud was. "oh no..." ariel was quick to pick up the little girl who was unconcious.

"is she..."

"no she's alive." Kristoff reassured "But just barely. I told you transporting so many people at once takes its tole on the user. she'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off to restore her energy. she's tough I'll give her that though."

stroking her cheek ariel held the girl close to her chest. another loud howl making its way towards the group.

"guys thats elsa, c'mon we need to go." faster then they could blink nala took off in a run the howls becoming closer and closer.

"dont worry elsa we're coming." Anna said mostly to herself. this needed to end tonight and she was determined to make sure her whole family was still intact after this. "Their just up ahead." Anna shouted. "C'mon nala go faster. please!"

"You got it." with that she shot forward, the adrenline pumping thru her viens as she did. she could just make out two figures standing in the middle of an empty meadow "Oh no..." the two weren't alone.

"hang on guys we're coming!" Nala shouted outloud. repeating "We're coming." a little softer. her heart leading her the entire way.

To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24

Steadying his stance, Jack stood directly in front of elsa, using his body as a shield. his intentions to protect her over-riding everything else. Including regards for his own safety.

he didn't even realize that It was starting to pour, if he did he didn't care. he was to busy glaring daggers at kovu who was playing one hell of a staring match with him.

neither party moved from where they stood "alright enough of this Kovu, wheres my daughter" Jack snarled, his wolf wanted to hurt kovu- hurt him as much as he hurt now. even worse he wanted blood and by gods he was gonna get it tonight even at the cost of his own life.

The only thing keeping him levelheaded at the moment was elsa who though was just as angry at not knowing the fate of their daughter as he was managed to keep herself calm and collected.

"how the hell would I know?" Kovu snapped taking a step back when Jack bared his teeth and tried to lunge at him. elsa bounded forward and stood directly in front of him.

she stared at him, her eyes pleading with him. "Jack. don't do this." a single tear slide down her cheek. "I've had enough fighting. this isn't gonna get us anywhere, even if you do kill him we'll be no closer to finding alana then we are now. it'll just be wasted blood spilt."

Jack's hardened gaze softened as he went from Kovu to her. "Please jack" she tried again. "we'll find her I know we will, but this isn't the way to go about it..."

"Then what is the way?" he questioned growing irritated with the lack of results. standing around was getting them nowhere and he wanted action which wouldn't happen if he didn't make a move fast.

"I don't know- but this." she gestured a muzzle towards kovu and android 18

"This path isn't it."

"Enough of this" 18 finally cried "The time for talking is done. prepare to meet your ends. the both of you"

she sprang forward, elsa barely had time to register what was going on until Jack shoved her out of the way and took the hit meant for her. she watched in horror and 18 and jack rolled on the ground.

18 was hidden in a mass of jacks fur for a minute before shoving him off and throwing him to the ground. he yelped in surprise but got back to his feet and shot forward again, his teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Elsa tried to get to him but Kovu blocked her path.

"I don't think so princess." He said it with as much venom as he could muster and grinned wildly. "your not going anywhere."

"Please kovu" she tried reasoning with him. "what is any of this going to accomplish? Say you do kill us? what do you get out of this?" before he had a chance to answer she shook her head "A guilty conscious and a heart tainted by darkness that's what. don't you see either way it won't end well for you because what your doing is wrong!"

"no I'll tell you what's wrong. your brother killing my sister that's what. so if your so worried about anyone's hearts being tainted by darkness try looking at the one your so intended on protecting. he's as dark as they come."

"No" elsa said softly. "your wrong."

Kovu smirked. "Am I?"

before she could answer she heard jack cry out. she looked up just in time to see him being thrown off of 18 and slammed up against a nearby tree. he slid down onto the muddied ground whimpering in pain from both his left back leg and right front paw.

18 steadied herself and threw her hands out, a pink like orb forming in both palms. "Any last words...mutt?"

Jack hung his head ready to accept his fate, then it happened. a streak of lightning followed by an ear splitting sound of thunder drew their attention for a moment which is why no one saw the tiny figure approach until eighteen felt something dig into her left shoulder.

she dropped her concentration and let out a scream, the tiny figures dagger like teeth digging into her skin like butter. "No...it can't be..." elsa's heart began beating rapidly, a range of emotions overtaking her. the little grey colored wolf with the most familiar blue eyes she'd ever seen looked back up at her for a second. it growled and snarled refusing to let go of 18's shoulder until she wrenched it off and threw it so hard it yelped and rolled a couple times before stopping and laying still.

"no!" elsa pushed past kovu and ran towards her little lana. the tiny wolf wasn't moving and elsa felt her heart break as she tenderly licked her little girls head. "Filth" 18 spit "don't worry you'll see her again." she raised both hands another pink orb forming "In hell." she finished.

"Not if we can help it!"

Nala and Kristoff came storming out from out of nowhere catching Kovu and 18 by surprise. "What the..." she looked over at Kovu for help but he could see he was fighting a losing battle and had slipped away sometime during the ambush. 18 grew angry but was unwilling to give up.

"give it up 18. you've lost!" Kristoff shouted thru another clasp of thunder. the rain didn't seem to be letting up. it only seemed to be getting worse, with it came winds so strong it nearly dropped 18 off her feet.

whipping out her gun 18 snarled "never!" and tried to use it but suddenly felt herself frozen in place.

not understanding it took kristoff a minute to realize that little lilo who was still in his arms had her tiny hand up. using her last bit of strength to end what had already begun.

"You little brat! I'm gonna kill you for this I swear it...!" in an instant her body disappeared into thin air. leaving nothing behind but the gun. jack kicked it to the side and limped over to their daughter.

elsa was nuzzling her and holding her close. she looked up as jack approached, tears forming in her icy blue eyes.

he transformed back into his human form and took their daughter from elsa who was close to breaking down. "Is she..." anna gulped. "please don't let it be true she can't..."

stroking her fur Jack held her close to his chest and watched elsa lean in and kiss her forehead.

mother and father held each other close. their young one held protectively in between them. as if sensing their presence lana began to stir causing both to gasp in surprise.

"Lana?" the wolf pup slowly opened her eyes and lifted up her head gazing up at her father with such love that he couldn't take it.

his daughter was alive, he felt such relief that he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Lana's tail wagged and she nuzzled elsa's head as both parents sighed in relief. "Thank god you're ok" Elsa murmured. Lana yipped happily and licked Anna's hand as she scratched her behind the ear.

"I'm so glad she's ok."

"Yeah" elsa said wiping the last of her tears from her face "Only, Kovu got away and 18..."

"neither of them matter right now. what does is we're together again and no matter what happens I'll never let you two go again."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Elsa laughed softly. all their problems disappearing for the moment as they celebrated being together again and that was enough for now.

00000000000

prologue

Lana get back here!" the little 3 year old began running butt naked thru the house squealing and giggling. elsa held a towel in her hands and nearly had ahold of the squirmy child before she tripped and fell on her stomach. her squeals of laughter turned to a small cry.

"Oh lana, are you ok?" getting to her knees elsa scooped her up in her arms and held her close "You see that's why I said your not suppose to run in the house baby. shh c'mon now its ok"

wrapping her up into the towel she took her into the bathroom to change her before putting her into bed and kissing her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie. I love you so much."

thru a yawn lana nodded "I love you to mommy." before rolling on her side and whispering "Night night." patting her head elsa smiled gently and slowly got to her feet.

she stopped near the door for a moment and took one last look at her daughter before slowly closing the door.

once outside she heard the downstairs door open and close. she flinched but didn't move. she was trying to calm herself down. it had been three years since 18 and Kovu had disappeared and still them returning still haunted elsa's dreams. she was afraid that if they returned they'd destroy her family and if scared her to death.

after a minute of her mind reeling with all sorts of thoughts pertaining to what would happen if she ever lost lana or jack again she felt arms wrap protectively around her.

she jumped back but relaxed when she heard Jack whisper "It's just me" in her ear. she forced a smile "How was the meeting?" She asked.

Jack shrugged "Boring as usual. it took a little longer than I expected, some of the beta's were being a bit uncooperative so it took a while to straighten them all out." his voice faltered.

"I wonder what their gonna trust me I mean jesus it's been 3 years since I became your old packs leader. I won out over your old alpha fair and square you think they'd had come to trust and respect me by now"

"They will" elsa said softly. "Just give them time. they'll come around. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah. lucky I have kristoff and your sister to keep them in line when I'm not around otherwise this pack would have gone to hell already. they make one hell of a team. I just wish they'd admit their feelings for each other already. it's getting ridiculous."

"I know but you can't force them to get together when their not ready yet. speaking of ready"

Elsa touched her slightly swollen belly. "Your son's been kicking up a storm for quite a while. I think it'll be time soon."

she felt jack's strong hands move on top of hers and blushed. "I hope so. the anticipation is killing me. I wanna meet the little guy already."

"You will, in due time. don't worry about that one."

taking his hand she dragged him towards their bedroom. "so have you heard from ariel yet?"

"no but I'm not too worried. Lilo usually keeps her pretty busy but if your so worried you can call her up in the morning."

"Yeah I'm just happy she decided to adopt her. now lana has someone to play with" elsa smiled fully. "I can tell those two will be the best of friends."

blocking the bedroom door elsa quirked an eyebrow curiously "Jack, what are you..." he took her in his arms and kissed her. she blinked in surprise but melted within his touch.

"I love you els," he finally said after pulling away but he never let his hold on her face drop. "I always will. you know that right?"

Elsa nodded "with all my heart." wrapping her fingers in his hair she pulled him down to her wished to the gods that this moment never ended. their happy moment was shattered when they heard lana scream.

both parents rushed into the bedroom, elsa's blood going cold when she found the bed empty. "no..." she started shouting this over and over again as she threw the covers away not wanting to believe it. yet there it was, a piece of paper placed on the top pillow. it read;

if you ever wanna see your

little brat again come and

find her. you have until the

full moons end. after that

she's as good as dead.

happy searching.

~Android 18~

Elsa felt herself crumble, luckily jack was there to catch her. anger filling his normally calm eyes. "Shh els, it's ok we'll find her. I promise." elsa began to sob uncontrollably in his arms. another kick came from her already swollen belly and elsa flinched. a small puddle on the floor where she sat.

Jack cupped her face in his hands "whats wrong?"

"Our baby...its coming..." she suddenly screamed as wave of pain shot thru her abdomen. "its coming now!"

"Shit. ok! c'mon" he helped her off the ground and she started screaming again. some of it wasn't for the pain. it was for her daughter who had been taken from her yet again.

as they struggled to the car it became to much and elsa started blacking out. jack noticed fairly quickly "Oh no you don't. don't pass out on me. you need to hold on els, please"

she nodded numbly but felt her eyelids drooping. it became hard to keep them open and on the way to the car she blacked out.

Comment if you would like a part 2!


End file.
